The Tables Are Turned
by Vee22
Summary: "Cheer up, maybe you'll have a miscarriage." What if Rhett had been the one to fall downstairs after this infamous conversation?
1. The Fall

**Tables Are Turned**

"_Cheer up," he said, turning from her and starting up the stairs. "Maybe you'll have a miscarriage." _

_For a dizzy moment, she thought what child-bearing meant: the nausea that tore her, the tedious waiting, the thickening of her figure, the hours of pain. Things that no man could ever realize. And he dared to joke. She would claw him. Nothing but the sight of blood upon his dark face would ease this pain in her heart."_ – Gone With The Wind, p. 913.

With an animalistic hiss of rage, Scarlett lunged angrily at Rhett. Taken by surprise, he still managed to sidestep her blow neatly and he caught firm hold of her arm. But Scarlett was nothing if not persistent. With a strength she didn't realise she possessed, she determinedly wrenched her arm free of Rhett's grasp and once again lunged blindly. Rhett had not anticipated a second strike so quickly. Caught off balance, he made a grab for the banister...and missed.

Scarlett's feeling of victory dimmed quickly as she watched her husband fall down what seemed like an endless flight of stairs. She froze as she turned her gaze upon the crumpled still form on the cold marble floor. It looked nothing like the strong, confident man who'd been holding her arm moments earlier.

_No, it couldn't be Rhett. Nothing bad ever happened to Rhett. Perhaps he was playing a trick on her. She just had to wait. In a couple of minutes, he'd sit up and he'd laugh at her in that jeering way and mock her for being so gullible._

A couple of minutes passed. He was still lying there. He _was _all right, wasn't he? _Get up, Rhett, _Scarlett thought frantically. _It's not a funny joke. It's just not funny._

She needed to yell for help. But her vocal chords had mysteriously ceased to operate. She opened her mouth to scream. Nothing came out.

It was Prissy who came in and let out a bloodcurdling shriek when she found her master lying at the bottom of the stairs and her mistress staring at him in shock. Prissy's shriek alerted Mammy, who quickly sized up the situation and sent one of the house servants for Dr Meade. She also got rid of the gawking Prissy by sending her upstairs to look after the children.

"Dey doan need to be hearin' about dis here situation, you understandin' me?" she said fiercely. And although Prissy would much rather have stayed and heard about what had happened, she could not dispute Mammy's logic. She grudgingly went up, just in time to stop three worried children from running downstairs.

It was another three hours before Scarlett's voice returned. During that time, she had been plied with brandy and tempted with tasty treats by a concerned Mammy urging her lamb to "jus' say a few words, honey." If Scarlett had been in her right mind, she might have found Mammy's offerings of rich food and brandy to be somewhat amusing, considering that Mammy had spent most of Scarlett's life telling her that neither was appropriate for a Southern lady.

Despite Mammy's efforts, it was Melanie Wilkes who first coaxed Scarlett to speak. Mammy had reluctantly left them alone, admitting that if anyone could comfort a burdened soul, "it was Miz Wilkes."

Avoiding the topic at hand altogether, Melanie stroked Scarlett's thick black hair and massaged her back gently as she talked of happier things. She mentioned that Atlanta's oldest judge had come to call on Aunt Pitty that afternoon and although Pitty swore up and down that he was a silly old fool, Melanie had noticed that she blossomed under his attentions. Maybelle Merriwether's little Raoul was more mischievous than ever – he'd discovered a batch of pies Mrs Merriwether had baked for one of her best customers and scoffed the whole lot down. Maybelle was in fits, worrying that he'd be sick.

"But if you want my opinion, darling," Melanie said confidentially, "Raoul Picard is so stout that I would venture to say this isn't the first pie delivery he's intercepted."

Perhaps it was Melanie's lighthearted chatter or maybe it was her gentle caress which reminded Scarlett so much of Ellen. Whatever the reason, she erupted into noisy tears.

Melanie calmly produced a handkerchief and as a lady should, looked away with apparent disinterest, as Scarlett blew her nose loudly.

"There, there, darling," Melanie crooned soothingly, as she patted Scarlett's back gently. "It's alright to cry. Don't be afraid."

It was Melanie's sympathetic tone which rubbed Scarlett up the wrong way. "I'm not afraid!" she snapped defiantly, and then gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. Her voice was back – but was it really her voice? It sounded so harsh and brittle, so different from her usual breezy soprano. Ashamed of her recent crying jag, she was even more embarrassed to find herself starting to weep bitterly once more.

Melanie didn't say a word, having realised that Scarlett was not in the mood for conversation. She simply continued to stroke Scarlett's hair as Scarlett sobbed lustily.

"I've killed him, Melly," she said flatly. "It's my fault that he's lying in the library right now. Oh, Melly, I've killed him. What will I do?"

Shocked by Scarlett's words, Melanie stopped stroking her hair. "Scarlett, dear, whatever are you talking about?" she said gently.

"I've killed him, Melly, I've killed him," Scarlett moaned miserably. "You saw his body just lying there, still as anything. He's dead, I tell you. Dead!"

The last word came out as a piercing shriek and a worried Lou ran in to see if everything was alright. With a few words of reassurance, Melanie dismissed Lou quickly and then returned her attentions towards Scarlett.

"There, there," she murmured. "Darling, you haven't killed anyone. Why, Captain Butler is like a cat with nine lives. He'll be alright. Dr Meade is fixing him up right now and you know how clever he is."

Even as Melanie said the words, she wondered if she was telling the truth. Captain Butler's body certainly had looked lifeless. If Dr Meade had not assured her and Mammy that Rhett still had a pulse, she too would be in doubt about whether or not he had died.

Sensing that Scarlett simply needed comfort right now, Melanie embraced her and began singing a peaceful lullaby – the very song she had sung to Beau as a newborn. Scarlett's green eyes fluttered and closed.

Melanie Wilkes looked down at Scarlett and sighed. For Scarlett's sake, she certainly hoped that Rhett Butler would survive. She remembered the hateful rumours which India had spread some time ago about Ashley and Scarlett having an affair. She hadn't believed the rumours then, but they were even less credible now. Looking at the tortured expression on her sister-in-law's face, Melanie had no doubts whatsoever about the solidity of the Butler marriage. It would be obvious to anyone, even India; that Scarlett was deeply in love with Rhett.

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! So I was trying to write Chapter Three of She Belongs To Me and somehow this little plot bunny hopped into my head and demanded to be written down. What do you think? _

_I don't want to beg for reviews, but I'd really love to hear your thoughts, comments and feedback on this story. _


	2. The Gossip

_She was running through a dark, dense forest; unable to see anything beyond the thick blanket of grey fog that swirled around her. She was cold, hungry and alone. Something terrifying was after her...and the only way to escape it was to keep on running. She didn't know where she was, but somehow she instinctively knew that she was running towards a place of refuge. If only she could make it there, she would be safe and protected. She was so near and yet so far..._

It had been a long time since Scarlett had had this particular nightmare. This time, there was no Rhett to hold her in his arms and murmur foolish-sounding words of comfort. No Rhett to distract her and make her laugh and stay awake with her until she fell asleep again. Instead she tossed, turned and whimpered softly, unable to escape the terrifying horrors which plagued her slumber.

"Perhaps we should wake her up, Mammy," murmured a worried Melanie, as she watched Scarlett shift restlessly in her sleep. "I think she may be having a bad dream."

"Oh, no, you won't," Mammy retorted with a firm shake of her head. "I know you be meanin' well, Miss Melly, but I know my lamb. Ain't nobody gwine to wake her up right now, cos it wudn't do her no good. She wud jus' be unhappy an' awake instead of unhappy an' asleep. "

Melanie recognised the logic of Mammy's reasoning and she reluctantly followed Mammy out of Scarlett's room. Had they lingered a few minutes longer, they would have heard Scarlett whisper under her breath, as she turned over for the umpteenth time - "Rhett – I want Rhett."

Mammy did her best to persuade Melanie to go home and get some rest of her own, but stubborn for once, Melanie flatly refused. Nothing short of a messenger from God could have persuaded her to leave her sister-in-law at that particular moment.

"I don't mean any disrespect, Mammy," she said as gently as she could. "But Scarlett has always been so good to me. She's been dearer to me than any sister could have been. Why, she looked after me in Atlanta when the Yankees invaded. She took care of my baby when I was too weak to take care of him myself. She offered Ashley a job in the mills and gave us the chance to return to Atlanta instead of going North. Oh, Mammy, I can never repay Scarlett for all that she's done for us. And I will not leave her or Captain Butler as long as they need me."

Mammy's eyes softened and she nodded approvingly. "You sho' are a gud woman, Miss Melly," she said fervently. "My lamb is lucky to hav' you."

Melanie blushed at Mammy's praise. "I'll go check on Captain Butler's condition," she said hastily and quickly walked away.

The library had been turned into a temporary bedroom for Rhett, as he was still in a critical condition and was not supposed to be moved. Dr Meade, who had been examining Rhett, looked up as Melanie approached.

"Hello, Dr Meade," she said cheerfully. "I thought you might care for a nice cool drink. It's far too hot today."

Dr Meade accepted the glass she proffered. "Why, thank you, Miss Melly," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his exhausted eyes.

He'd never really cared for Captain Butler – who could forget the humiliation that rascal had put him through on the night of Frank Kennedy's death? Or the public spectacle he had made of himself in his career as a blockader? Or the Yankees whom Captain Butler drank with and the Scallawags he played poker with? Still, he could not enjoy the obvious physical suffering of another human being. He was grateful that Rhett Butler's wealth justified replenishing his rapidly diminishing supply of morphine.

"How is he doing, Doctor?" Melanie asked fearfully, not failing to observe the darkening of the old man's expression as she asked her question.

"Not well," he said honestly, not wanting to go into detail. He was in no mood to extrapolate any further about Rhett Butler's condition. Ladies were so prone to hysterics and swooning fits and although she had a lot of common sense, Miss Melly was such a delicate little thing.

Melanie made her way to Rhett's makeshift bed and pulled a chair close to his side. He was lying down and his eyes were closed peacefully, having recently received a dose of morphine to anaesthetise his pain.

"Captain Butler?" she said gently. "Captain Butler, it's Miss Melly here. Can you hear me?" She gently took hold of his large masculine hand in her own, ignoring Dr Meade's obvious disapproval of this action.

Silence.

Melanie tried again. "Your Bonnie Blue is upstairs right now, drawing a get-well card for her daddy. She's quite the little artist."

There was still no response.

Dr Meade sighed heavily. "It's no use, Miss Melly," he said frankly. "He won't respond to anything right now. You'd better go home and get some rest. Spend some time with Ashley and Beau. They need you too."

Melanie had been prepared to plead her case for staying at the Peachtree Street mansion again, but the mention of her husband and son caused her to waver.

"Are you quite sure there isn't anything I can do?" she asked timidly.

"Not here, Miss Melly, and not while Captain Butler is still in this condition. Go home and get some rest. His condition may improve by morning."

Melanie finally assented and reluctantly left the library.

~_GWTW~ GWTW~ GWTW~_

"Well, I heard that Scarlett was drinking brandy like an Irishman and fell down the stairs in a drunken stupor," Maybelle Merriwether Picard said in excitement.

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong," Hetty Tarleton said with a shake of her head. "Captain Butler was the one who fell down the stairs. So he was the one who was drunk and he tried to push_ her_ down the stairs and he missed and fell instead. That's what she gets for marrying a Scallywag, I suppose."

"You're both wrong," India Wilkes remarked coolly. "Scarlett went to see Dr Meade some time ago and he let it to slip to Mrs Meade that Scarlett is expecting. The fact of the estrangement between Captain Butler and Scarlett is public property. Therefore, it seems only logical to assume..."

Before the ladies could feign shock at the inappropriate turn of the conversation (from a spinster, no less!), while simultaneously encourage the gossip about Scarlett in a subtle manner, their attention was drawn away from India to a small, slight figure in the doorway of the Wilkes household. Melanie was home. And it was obvious from her flashing brown eyes and her flushed complexion that she had heard the whole thing.

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! A special thank you to all those who have taken the time to leave a review. I really appreciate your encouragement and your feedback. All signed reviews will be answered. _


	3. The Slap

The women froze when they saw Melanie standing in the doorway. India broke off in mid-sentence, wondering why the room had suddenly become so quiet. And then she saw Melanie, who was glaring at her with an expression so cold, that it would have turned Medusa into stone.

"Melanie, my dear, you're home already? I expected you'd be staying over at Scarlett's." India attempted to sound lighthearted, but she couldn't avoid the bitter note that came into her voice when she said Scarlett's name.

It seemed an aeon before Melanie spoke, and when she did, her voice was a mixture of sorrow and anger.

"For shame, India," she said clearly and with dignity. "How could you insinuate such a dreadful thing? How could you dare to say something so hurtful and obviously untrue?"

_Untrue? Surely even Melanie couldn't be so blind! She was stating fact, pure and simple. The whole of Atlanta knew the truth about Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler. They'd given up sharing rooms long ago, he'd taken their daughter away for months, abandoning his wife and her own children. And yet Scarlett was pregnant. What other explanation could there possibly be, aside from the obvious?_

Yes, India was convinced she had said nothing untrue. She drew herself to her full height, standing up proudly.

"I retract nothing," she said coolly, ignoring the whispering that immediately arose between Maybelle Merriwether Picard and Fanny Elsing.

"Say that again," Melanie demanded, in a steel-like voice quite different from her usual gentle and docile manner.

If India Wilkes had been a wiser woman, she might not have decided to continue the conversation. Instead, she looked at her sister-in-law square in the eye, as she repeated, "I retract nothing."

She sensed it coming before it happened, but failed to move out of the way quickly enough.

_Thwack!_

Atlanta's most prominent ladies gaped in astonishment as Melanie Hamilton Wilkes' slap met India's cheek and echoed throughout the room with a resounding crack.

India stepped back in surprise, her hand automatically going up to her suddenly stinging cheek.

Melanie made no apologies nor showed any remorse for what she had done. Instead she said quietly, "If you truly retract nothing, India, then it is fortunate that you are no longer living with my household."

With that, she turned and walked away with her head held high.

India watched her sister-in-law walk away in disbelief and looked around the room in sympathy. She was met with astonished looks, and then with the back of the women's heads, as they quickly averted their gazes and began to pack up their things. They left in a hurry, obviously eager to fill their husbands in on the latest gossip - Melanie Wilkes had slapped her sister-in-law and thrown her out of the house!

Within the space of a few minutes, India was left alone, ruefully considering the consequences of her poisonous words. Despite Melanie's decidedly unladylike behaviour, India did not fool herself into believing that the townspeople's sympathy would lie with her. Melanie was still the best-loved woman in Atlanta and people would naturally assume that her uncharacteristic actions could only be the consequence of severe provocation. Should Ashley side with his wife on this issue, India knew that she would have no-one. Her only option was to grovel and to beg for Melanie's forgiveness. For the first time in her life, India Wilkes felt truly humbled.

"Mother, when will Daddy be well again?" Bonnie asked at breakfast the next morning, her blue eyes wide and innocent.

Scarlett had been quietly pushing her ham and eggs around her plate when Bonnie's childish treble piped up. She no longer seemed to have the hearty appetite that she once had. Every time that she ventured to put a forkful of food in her mouth, she was reminded of her gluttony during their honeymoon in New Orleans and Rhett's teasing that she would soon be as fat as the Cuban ladies. Then she would remember that Rhett wasn't at the table with them. That he was hurt, perhaps seriously hurt – and that it was all because of her.

She bit her lip silently, as she pondered how she should answer her daughter's question. _God's nightgown! How could she answer Bonnie's query truthfully, when she didn't know the answer herself?_

Much to Scarlett's frustration, Dr. Meade continued to evade her pleas for more information, unable to let go of his firm belief that ladies did not need to hear medical details. He merely pacified her with reassurances that he was doing his best and that Captain Butler was in a stable condition – assurances which sounded feeble to Scarlett's anxious ears.

But there was no way that Scarlett could adopt the same tactic and evade Bonnie's question, especially as Wade and Ella had stopped eating and were also waiting eagerly for a response.

"I don't know, dear," she said truthfully, not knowing what else to say. Wade and Ella's faces fell in obvious disappointment and Bonnie frowned. Used to having her every whim indulged by her generous father, she could not understand why this particular desire for him to get well should be so difficult to fulfil.

"Have you seen Uncle Rhett, Mother?" Wade asked shyly, ducking his head as his mother turned to face him.

"No, darling, I haven't yet," Scarlett said quietly. Unable to stand the expressions of reproach that appeared on her children's faces, she hastily added, "But I will see him today. I promise. I will let you know how he is doing."

This pleased Bonnie, who immediately began bouncing up and down in her seat. "Me too, Mother! I want to see Daddy too!"

"Hush, Bonnie, hush," Scarlett murmured. "Let Mother visit him first and maybe Dr Meade will let you see him some other time."

Bonnie pouted briefly, but was soon smiling again, as a tactful Mammy promised to take her, Wade and Ella out visiting that day. Scarlett breathed a quiet sigh of relief and shot a look of gratitude at Mammy.

She was ashamed that she hadn't been in to see Rhett yet. Mammy had been to visit him several times, but Scarlett had been too afraid to ask about his condition and Mammy hadn't told her.

It didn't occur to Scarlett that Mammy had deliberately not given her any information, in the hope that her curious young lamb would be forced to visit her husband herself. She had shared this hope with Melanie, who also had visited Rhett several times, and Melanie had not said anything about him to Scarlett, other than that he was "stable" (clearly she had been conversing with Dr Meade) and that he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Bonnie suddenly dropped a piece of her ham onto Scarlett's dress. Wade and Ella cringed, expecting an outburst from their mother. Instead, Mammy merely grumbled about the carelessness of a young miss trying to feed herself and Bonnie apologised very sweetly to Scarlett, who accepted her daughter's apology very graciously. Wade and Ella looked at each other with wide eyes, wondering what had brought about this change in their mother's attitude.

"It mus' be because Uncle Rhett's sick," Ella hissed to her brother. "Maybe Mother will be nicer to us from now on."

Ella's intelligence was underestimated far too often. She was perfectly right – Rhett's fall was changing Scarlett's priorities, although Scarlett herself was not aware of it. Scarlett had seen for herself the danger of words spoken in anger and the consequences of her fiery Irish temper, inherited from Gerald O'Hara. She now understood the value of thinking before she spoke – a value that would serve her well in many years to come.

She also appreciated the excuse to go upstairs and change. Wade's simple enquiry about whether she had visited Rhett, and the reproachful expressions of her children when she had answered in the negative, had rattled her. How could she possibly explain that she didn't want to see him?

Although Scarlett had never acknowledged it out loud, she had always thought of Rhett as the strong one. He was the one who understood jokes she couldn't, he was the one who held her in his arms and protected her from her nightmares, he was the one who she turned to when she was faced with difficulties, knowing that he would listen to her and help her think of a solution.

The idea of Rhett being injured frightened her. For if Rhett was in pain - Rhett who was almost invincible in her eyes – how could her world ever be secure again?

She took a couple of deep breaths and called for Prissy to help her change. Yes, she was grateful for Bonnie's spill. She needed time to regain her composure before she visited Rhett. It would never do to look and sound hysterical in front of Dr Meade. She would only confirm his sanctimonious beliefs.

As Prissy laced her mistress, Scarlett found herself thinking longingly of the early days of their marriage, when Rhett would dismiss the maids and take over the responsibility of helping her dress. She shivered slightly as she remembered how he would kiss her neck tenderly and caress her. No man's touch had ever made her feel the way that Rhett's did. Would she ever feel his touch again?

_Author's Note__: Greetings to all my readers! Thank you so much for your feedback on the last chapter. Obviously I don't get any payment for writing this story, but your lovely reviews are reward enough for me. =)_

_Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I can tell from the Story Alerts that many people are reading this story, but a lot of you aren't reviewing - I'd love to know what you think of it!_

_I know that Melanie's slap is very uncharacteristic, but I just couldn't resist – I've always wanted to give India Wilkes a good slap! As you can see, Scarlett's starting to realise what she appreciates and misses about Rhett, but being the ignoramus she is, she may take a bit longer to figure out why she feels the way she does. The next chapter WILL be about Scarlett visiting Rhett and if you're lucky, Rhett might even be conscious! ;)_

_P.S. I haven't been able to find much on head injuries/treatments in the 1800s online – only in reference to Civil War soldiers and bullet wounds. Many thanks to Iris for the link, but unfortunately I didn't see anything about head injuries in there. If anyone could point me in the right research direction, I would really appreciate it. =) _


	4. The Visit

"Bye-bye, Mother!" Bonnie called gaily, as Mammy ran a brush through her tangled black curls.

"Goodbye, Mother," Wade added gravely and Ella chirped her farewell too. Mammy was taking the children to the Wilkes' household and the children were excited about seeing Aunty Melanie and Beau.

"Goodbye, darlings," Scarlett replied, surprising her children by giving each of them an affectionate hug. She held onto Bonnie longest – cradling her youngest until Bonnie got impatient and wriggled out of Scarlett's embrace.

"Mother, we have to go right now or we'll be late," she informed Scarlett, her dark brows slanting into a slight frown. _Bonnie really was the spitting image of Gerald O'Hara_, her mother mused idly.

"I know, sweetheart," Scarlett said. "Have a good time." Gazing at the little figure in a blue silk dress that Rhett had bought in Paris, she felt tears begin to well in her eyes and hastily turned aside, so that she could wipe them away. Composed once more, she whispered softly, "You're mighty pretty, precious!"

"So are you!" Bonnie said generously, pausing to give her mother a quick kiss, before dashing outside to make sure that Mammy hadn't left without her.

_How did she grow up so fast? _Scarlett wondered. _Why, it seemed like only yesterday that she and Rhett had been thinking about baby names..._

"_What about Tara if it's a girl?" Scarlett mused out loud. "Pa used to say he wanted to name me Tara but Mother said she wouldn't stand for a daughter of hers being christened Tara O'Hara." _

_Rhett laughed out loud – a happy, open laugh. He'd been laughing like that a lot since Scarlett had told him that she was having a baby._

"_No daughter of mine is going to be named after a pile of dirt – even if it is expensive cotton-growing dirt," he replied._

_Scarlett's green eyes sparked fire at this remark. A pile of dirt, indeed! How dare he criticise her beloved Tara! She was about to retort angrily when she noticed the glint of humour in Rhett's dark eyes._

"_Oh, Rhett Butler, you can be such a beast," she muttered._

_He put his arms around her and nibbled playfully on her earlobe. "And you like that, don't you, my sweet?"_

_Some time later, Scarlett said thoughtfully, "You know, Rhett, I've just realised that we haven't discussed any boys' names yet."_

"_And we're going to keep it that way," Rhett declared proudly. "Boys are troublemakers, Scarlett. I'm proof of that, surely, and I'll drown any boy you give me." He patted her stomach gently. "We're going to have a girl. You'll see."_

"_God's nightgown, Rhett! Do you always have to get everything you want?"_

"_Oh, yes," Rhett answered calmly, as he stroked Scarlett's belly. He murmured some foolish-sounding words to her bellybutton before straightening and looking into her eyes. "Why, I got you, didn't I?"_

Scarlett felt her eyes begin to water again and once again wiped her tears away. It would never do for Rhett to see her in this state. She had to be strong.

She'd dressed up especially for this visit, wearing a green silk dress that Rhett frequently commented turned her eyes into emerald. She glanced quickly in the parlour mirror to check her reflection. Satisfied that she looked presentable, she entered the library with apprehension, not knowing what state she would find her husband in. She was thankful that Dr Meade was not there. She didn't think she could face a conversation with him right now.

Scarlett had vowed to remain composed during her visit, but she could not contain the soft cry which erupted when she saw Rhett. He was lying in the makeshift bed that Pork had made up for him. His normally swarthy face was abnormally pale and his eyes were closed.

To Scarlett's untrained eye, he did not appear to have improved perceptibly since she had last seen him, lying at the bottom of their staircase.

"Oh, Rhett," she whispered in shock.

So it was true. Her dashing blockader husband had been reduced to the status of a vegetable and she had nobody to blame but herself. She had already lost two husbands – was she now responsible for the death of a third?

She thought back to Frank's death and remembered the guilt and shame she had felt about the part she had played in his demise. She also remembered her fears of going to hell and how Rhett had soothed those fears by telling her that God would've understood her actions. Had God really understood? Would He understand what she had done now?

Looking at her husband's form, Scarlett was suddenly struck with an absurd realisation – going to hell no longer scared her.

She had lost so many people in her short lifetime. Mother, Pa, her stillborn infant brothers. The Tarleton twins. Other former beaux and childhood friends. Charles. Frank. And now...Rhett too?

Somehow, the thought of losing Rhett scared Scarlett even more than the idea of going to hell. But why? The answer suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. How could she have been so blind?

For as long as she had known him, Rhett had been there for her. He had been by her side for years – supporting her, comforting her, encouraging her and...loving her. Scarlett closed her eyes and was flooded with a dizzying array of visual memories. Rhett at the bazaar, realising that she wanted to dance and leading her out in the reel. Rhett buying her the most beautiful bonnet she had ever seen, hoping to facilitate her way out of mourning. Rhett risking his life to help her get back on the road to Tara. Rhett driving her around while she was pregnant with Ella, to make sure that she was safe. Rhett lending her money to get her started in the lumber business. Rhett spoiling her and teasing her. Rhett soothing her after each terrifying nightmare.

He loved her! For all his mocking words and sarcastic comments, he loved her! Why had she never realised this before?

She'd married Rhett on a flippant whim, thinking that if she was to marry again, it might as well be to someone that she was fond of. Scarlett's cheeks burned with shame as she remembered the eager expression that had danced in Rhett's eyes when she had accepted his proposal, while she had only been thinking of the ring that he would get her.

If only she had realised then how much he loved her...if only she had realised then how much she loved him.

_I love Rhett, _she thought in surprise. _I must have loved him for years and never known it. Damn Ashley and all his talk about honour! Had Ashley been brutally honest with me, I would've lost interest in him in a heartbeat. It's his fault that Rhett and I have lost so much time! Do we even have any time left?_

Her hand strayed to her gently rounded stomach, hidden underneath the loose folds of her silk dress.

A_t least I still have his child, _she thought in despair. She remembered Melanie saying this to her when Charles died, attempting to cheer her up. Melanie had said it again for her own accord when Ashley had gone missing. But although Scarlett had been looking forward to this new baby, she felt it would prove little solace if Rhett was taken from her.

No, hell no longer scared Scarlett. For she found it inconceivable that hell could be any worse than living life without the person that you loved.

At that point, a voice interrupted her philosophical thoughts.

"You are looking pale, Mrs Butler," it drawled. "Is there a rouge shortage?"

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter! You seriously have no idea how happy I get when I see a "Review Alert" email in my inbox. =) They really brighten up my day._

_So it's the moment you've all been waiting for – I think – yes, Scarlett has realised that she loves Rhett. And as you've probably guessed, Rhett is now awake._

_Is this where the story ends? Far from it! You didn't really believe that I'd make things easy for them, do you?_

_If you want to know what happens next – you know what you need to do. Review, please! _


	5. The Conversation

At the sound of Rhett's voice, Scarlett's head snapped up immediately. She opened her mouth but frustratingly found herself unable to speak. Instead, she simply stared at her husband, drinking in the sight of him with her eyes. Was he really awake? Or had she simply deluded herself into imagining that he was?

When he did not receive the fiery retort he was expecting, Rhett's brow furrowed. He wasn't used to waking up and finding Scarlett gazing at him rapturously. He was even less accustomed to having her ignore his sarcastic barbs. And he wasn't sure he was comfortable with this. He prided himself on knowing Scarlett better than she had ever known herself. He didn't know this Scarlett. Her behaviour was extremely out of character.

"What's the matter with you, Scarlett? Cat got your tongue?" he asked flippantly, hoping that his sardonic tone would rile her into replying. His jeering remark was wasted on Scarlett. She was already lost in her own thoughts.

Oh, thank God – it wasn't a dream! Rhett was awake. He was alive. _And_, she mused, as her catlike green eyes gave him a quick once-over, _he was far more attractive than any bedridden man had the right to be. _

_Then again, there might be some advantages to having a bedridden husband, _she thought wickedly and then blushed at her own forwardness, as the image of Ellen O'Hara popped into her mind. Could the saints read minds? Was Ellen privy to her oldest daughter's secret thoughts?

_But surely Ellen could not really disapprove_, Scarlett decided quickly. Rhett was her legally wedded husband, after all.

Oh, now that Rhett was awake, she _knew _that everything would be alright!

She would confess her love to him – the love that she had been unaware of for so long. He, in turn, would confess his love to her and then take her in his arms. They would have a _real _marriage, the kind she had once dreamed of having with Ashley.

_No_, she amended hastily. It would be even better, because she now knew that she would never have had that type of marriage with Ashley. What did a bookworm like Ashley Wilkes know of love and of passion? What would he know of the ecstasy that could erupt with the consummation of marriage? She thought of that last wildly passionate night with Rhett...and felt her cheeks turn crimson. The night that she had learned of things she was sure no true lady or gentleman had ever experienced. There would be plenty of time for a higher education now...she would make sure of it.

Oh, she and Rhett would have a marvellous time! They would be a _real_ family at last - them and Wade and Ella and Bonnie. And of course, she couldn't forget the newest Butler.

Her hand strayed to her stomach once again, but this time, she was bursting with joy. Now that she had realised she was in love with Rhett, everything would change. She would be the best wife in the world. They would have the happiest family in the world. Wouldn't that make that spinster peahen India Wilkes sit up?

"Oh, darling, I'm so glad that you're awake!" she exclaimed, as she hurried over to Rhett's bedside. "Can I get you a drink?"

Without waiting for a reply, she hastily strode over to the flask of brandy that sat on Rhett's antique desk and began pouring.

"Well, well, well. When did you become such a ministering angel, my pet?" Rhett asked silkily, the deceptive sweetness of his voice masking his very sincere surprise.

"Oh, don't be silly, Rhett. Why, I used to do this for the poor soldiers in the hospital every afternoon, once upon a time!" Scarlett scoffed, as she crossed to Rhett's side and handed him the glass.

Rhett looked amused as he accepted the glass. "Not out of the goodness of your heart, as I recall," he drawled. "What's your reason, Scarlett? I've never known you to do anything without an ulterior motive."

He turned away to hide a small grin as Scarlett's green eyes flashed, a sure sign that he had finally succeeded in ruffling her feathers.

"How dare you imply..." she began.

"Oh, I not only imply, I bring firsthand knowledge to the table," Rhett said calmly. "Does a gown made of green curtains and a Yankee cell ring any bells?"

Scarlett flushed hotly. She did _not _want to be reminded of that day. Offering herself as Rhett's mistress and having him reject her offer had singlehandedly been the most humiliating experience of her life.

Being Scarlett, she had conveniently not thought about what it must have been like for Rhett.

His mouth went down at the corner as he remembered the day that Scarlett had visited him in jail. When the Yankees had told him he had a visitor, he had assumed it was another of Belle's fancy ladies. He hadn't been able to conceal his delight when he'd seen Scarlett standing there resplendently in green velvet, looking more beautiful than he'd remembered.

A tremendous feeling of relief had overcome him. He hadn't been afraid of being hanged – he had been in too many life-threatening situations to still fear death. He'd only yearned to finally tell Scarlett that he loved her, knowing that if she mocked his feelings... well, at least death would not be long in coming.

Her sweet sympathy and what appeared to be tender concern had soothed him immeasurably and for a moment, he'd dared to believe that there was a slender, shimmering thread of hope. One look at her hands and that shimmering thread had snapped in two. Scarlett's visit had been nothing more than a clever ruse designed to extricate money from him. He should have known. Behind those beguiling green eyes and that innocent appearance was an avaricious, greedy soul. It was then that Rhett finally understood how he could have the woman he so desperately wanted.

It would be no use to have her as a mistress. His heart had wrenched painfully as Scarlett had offered herself to him – her body language clearly expressing that this was _not_ what she wanted to do. Refusing her offer had probably been the noblest thing Rhett Butler had ever done. His carnal lusts would have won out over common sense and good reason, but nothing could overshadow his very real love for Scarlett. He knew that by taking her dignity, he would forever destroy any chance of the fairytale happiness he dreamed of.

Having seen what she would stoop to in order to secure finances for Tara, Rhett realised that nothing would stop Scarlett from making the same proposition to a wealthier man with less scruples. There was only one way for Scarlett to be truly_ his_. There was no time to lose. He'd hastily called in a few favours and it wasn't long before the Yankees had released him. He wasn't going to the noose like a lamb to the slaughter. No, Rhett Butler now had a reason to live

With the help of a contact from his blockading days, Rhett was soon in the possession of a glittering diamond engagement ring. He had chosen a simple but classy platinum band studded with a row of tiny emeralds and an impressive diamond solitaire. He was sure that Scarlett would hate it; it wasn't nearly as ostentatious as her jewelry of choice. But somehow the ring seemed to symbolise the very essence of Scarlett. The tiny emeralds matched Scarlett's green eyes in both colour and sparkle, whilst the diamond solitaire in a simple platinum band made him think of her as being a diamond in the rough.

With the ring in his pocket, he'd eagerly hurried over to Aunt Pittypat's as quickly as he could and then paused at the gate. He had wanted to ensure that his demeanour and appearance didn't betray his shaking hands and racing heart. Aunt Pitty had greeted him like an old friend, exclaiming over the bonbons he'd brought her, and kissing his cheek affectionately. Her affection had greatly encouraged Rhett, who had feared that a genuinely angry Scarlett would have returned home and badmouthed him viciously. After a few minutes of idle gossip on Aunt Pitty's part, Rhett had realized why she hadn't.

And so, dear Scarlett has now married Frank Kennedy!" Aunt Pitty prattled happily. "Oh, you could've knocked me down with a feather when they told me the news. All this time we were thinking he was engaged to Suellen and then we find out he's married our Scarlett!"

"Indeed?" Rhett responded coolly. "I will be sure to call upon them when they are at home and offer my congratulations."

He excused himself from Aunt Pitty as quickly as he could and immediately headed for Frank Kennedy's store. As he turned the corner, he lit a cigar, and a small box was tossed carelessly over his shoulder.

His reminiscing was interrupted by Scarlett's concerned voice. "Rhett? Rhett? Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes – he hadn't even _realised_ he had shut them – and found himself staring into a pair of worried green eyes.

"Should I call for Doctor Meade?" Scarlett asked tentatively, her voice wobbling ever so slightly. Only the most observant listener would have noticed that wobble. Rhett knew every nuance of her voice. He heard the wobble.

"No need. I'm perfectly capable of calling him myself, if need be," he replied courteously. He put the brandy down and leaned back in his makeshift bed. "I think I need some rest."

"Oh, no, you can't fall asleep now!" Scarlett cried. She sounded distressed. Rhett opened his eyes again and looked at her expectantly.

"You _can't_ go to sleep," she repeated anxiously. "There's something I need to tell you. Oh, Rhett, oh, darling..." And she faltered.

Rhett, who had finished her sentences once upon a time, did not do so now. He simply sat and waited for her to speak.

"I'm_ sorry_," she finally whispered. "I'm so sorry for pushing you down the stairs and hurting you. I didn't mean to do it. I mean, I did mean to do it...but I didn't intend for this to happen, Rhett. Really, I didn't. Will you ever forgive me?"

Rhett sighed. He had already forgiven her. Scarlett had changed in so many ways since they had first met, but one thing remained constant – she was still very much a child. Prone to acting without thinking, hurting others' feelings, ignorant of how society worked. Of course he had forgiven her. How could one remain angry with a child?

"I forgive you, Scarlett," he said formally. "And in turn, I must apologise for what I said to you. It was most ungentlemanly of me and I am sorry."

Scarlett had been hoping for a declaration of love. But an apology – formal as it was – was still more than she had expected. Her heart swelled. Perhaps there was hope for them, after all.

_**Author's Note**_**: **_*Cringes and ducks to avoid flying rotten tomatoes*_

_Yes, I know you're all still dying to know about the seriousness of Rhett's condition! And I do know what Rhett's condition is and I was planning on introducing it in this chapter. Unfortunately my muse didn't agree and made me write something completely different! So, PLEASE be patient with me. When you read the chapter that reveals Rhett's condition, you WILL understand WHY it hasn't been revealed just yet. _

_Remember all good things will come to those wait...especially if they review. =)_

_P.S. Some of you may recognise that the bulk of this chapter was taken from my story She Belongs To Me. I deleted that story because I lost inspiration for it, but I really liked what I'd written from Rhett's point of view and ended up using it for this story._


	6. The Confession

Rhett might have been bedridden, but his mind and powers of observation were as alert as ever. Scarlett's nervousness was so apparent, it was palpable.

At the moment, her eyes were downcast and her hands were shaking slightly. She had never been good at keeping secrets and her inward turmoil was obvious. It was clear that she wanted to say something important but did not know how to say it.

Rhett had a feeling that he knew what was on her mind and felt a sudden wave of impending dread wash over him. He had been hoping to avoid this.

Scarlett was not accustomed to feeling shy in Rhett's presence...or in that of any man's, for that matter. But she could feel a rosy flush creeping up her magnolia-white neck and her traitorous hands would not stop trembling. How exactly did one confess love to her husband and the father of her child? And just as she was thinking that nothing could break the infernal silence between them, Rhett surprisingly made the first move.

"Is something on your mind, Scarlett?" he inquired casually, sounding as though he was conversing with any ordinary, run-of-the-mill acquaintance. "I'd offer a penny for your thoughts but I'd wager that your avaricious little soul wouldn't share them for anything less than a dollar."

Scarlett sighed in frustration. Had nothing changed? She had thought that their apologies would mean the beginning of a new start for the two of them. Clearly Rhett had not felt the same way. Then again, how could he know her desires unless she voiced them? She was determined not to return to their old ways. This _would_ be a fresh start for their marriage. She _would _keep her temper. And she _would_ tell him how she felt.

She bit back her retort with considerable effort and when no stinging reply was forthcoming, Rhett looked at her and raised an eyebrow in seeming surprise.

"No threats to hate me until my dying day? No declarations that I should go to Halifax? My dear, you _have _changed."

This was the opening that Scarlett had been waiting for and she seized it quickly. "Oh, darling, I have changed! I can't believe that I spent all these years not realising..."

Rhett frowned slightly and pursed his lips. An odd expression flitted across his normally bland face but Scarlett failed to notice it. She was too busy struggling for the right words.

"It is late," he interrupted smoothly. "I believe Dr Meade will be here at any moment and he would be most displeased to find me not resting. It is his main prescription for recuperation, after all."

"No, you don't understand!" Scarlett exclaimed petulantly, finally losing her temper. "Rhett, I simply must tell you something – please just listen to me!"

Rhett shook his head ruefully and took another swig of his brandy, hoping to fortify himself for what he was about to do. He had no illusions about the dangers of going against an impassioned Scarlett and was fully aware of the inevitable consequences. In spite of the soothing effects of the brandy, he suddenly felt very, very old.

He settled back into his pillows before saying calmly, "You need not say anything, my pet. I already know what you want to tell me. You'd never make a good poker player. It's written all over your face."

Scarlett was suddenly profoundly relieved. Of course Rhett already knew! He had an uncanny way of knowing things and although this had irritated her many times in the past, it was a blessing today. Now they could skip past the awkwardness of a confession of love and move straight away to a new start. She tingled in anticipation as she leaned forward for a kiss.

To her surprise, Rhett shifted away from her, evading her waiting lips and looking surprisingly uncomfortable. _What had he to be uncomfortable about? Wasn't he pleased? Wasn't this what he wanted? Perhaps he hadn't known what she had been about to say. _

She had better speak up. "Are you sure you knew what I wanted to say?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, if my estimate is correct, you are no longer satisfied with the charms of the estimable Mr Wilkes and that has somehow made me appear more...palatable in your eyes."

Scarlett was not quite sure of the meaning of the word 'palatable' but was used to Rhett trying to confound her with difficult words. She had seen the momentary glint in his dark eyes at the mention of Ashley's name and was secretly thrilled.

Of course – Rhett was jealous! He was still jealous of Ashley. Darling Rhett, how could he not see that he was first, last and always in her heart? Ashley meant nothing to her now. His boyish charm no longer had the same appeal that it once did. She had to make Rhett understand that.

"Ashley is nothing compared to you!" she exclaimed fervently as she leaned forward and clasped her husband's hand. "Oh, I certainly thought he was something once but I've since realised it was nothing more than a girlish infatuation. Had he ever paid attention and courted me in the way that Brent, Stuart and the others did, I would have dropped him instantly! It was only his damnable indifference and unattainability that made him attractive. Rhett, you must believe me."

Rhett's impassive dark eyes met Scarlett's and her pulse quickened at his glance. Rhett's gaze was so deep that she felt as though he could see right through her – past her outward beauty and charms and right into the depths of her soul. She gazed back at him before remembering Ellen and Mammy's long-ago admonitions and looked demurely at the floor, so that she could watch him from under her lashes.

"Oh, I believe you," he said finally. "But it's too late for this now, Scarlett. You need not burden yourself with these feelings any longer."

His reply perplexed Scarlett. _Too late? How could it be too late? Her recognition of her love for Rhett couldn't have come at a better time, as far as she was concerned. The new baby growing inside her would have the perfect family – parents who loved each other wholeheartedly. He – or she – would grow up with the parents Wade, Ella and Bonnie should have always had...and would have now. _

"What do you mean?" she whispered, too stunned to protest as Rhett firmly extricated his hand from her grasp. "How can it be too late? Aren't you as happy as I am? Aren't you pleased?"

Rhett snorted. "Pleased? Once upon a time, Scarlett, I would have gladly sold my soul to the devil to hear this. I would have done anything to hear you say you love me...even if you didn't mean it."

His voice grew more animated as he continued as though he was telling Bonnie a story about two fairytale characters from long ago.

"Scarlett, did you never realise how much I loved you? I thought you were beautiful from the first moment I laid eyes on you, but paid you little heed at the time. I knew so many beautiful women – you see – some far prettier than you."

Scarlett twitched with jealousy at the thought of Rhett knowing women far prettier than she, but was placated by his confession. He had said that he loved her!

"But you showed that you were more than just a pretty face when you hurled that vase that afternoon at Twelve Oaks. Despite your elegant frock and feigned insipid flirtatiousness, I suddenly saw a girl of fire and spirit unrivalled by anyone I had ever met before. I did not know it at the time...but I fell in love with you that day, Scarlett. I had never known anyone like you."

Scarlett's lips curved in a smile. This was more like what she wanted to hear. She continued to listen peacefully, feasting on Rhett's every compliment.

"I tried to forget about you during the War, Scarlett. I had plenty of opportunity to. Yet for some reason, I always found myself drawn back to Atlanta like a moth to flame." He chuckled at his analogy. "Somewhat fitting, considering that flame is an instrument of destruction to moths, wouldn't you say?"

Scarlett frowned at Rhett's question. A spirit of unease began to stir within her. She did not like the harshness in Rhett's voice or the bitter cynicism in his laugh. Something was not right.

"I loved you more than any man could ever love a woman. I loved you for so long but was unable to show it. You're cruel to those who love you, Scarlett. Had I ever confessed my feelings to you, I knew that you would try to use them against me. "

Scarlett wanted to deny Rhett's accusations. Every bone in her body willed her to protest in favour of the contrary. But the honest core inside her would not allow her to. How often had she delighted in the idea of 'capturing' Rhett and making him fall in love with her, gleefully thinking of what advantages such a conquest would bring.

"I knew you didn't love me when you agreed to my proposal. I knew that Ashley still held the place of honour in your affections. But I thought you would learn to love me, Scarlett. I pampered you, indulged you and loved you as best as I could, all the time dreaming of the day when you would come to feel the same."

"But that day is today, Rhett!" Scarlett cried anxiously. "Oh, I know I've been such a fool but we can make up for all that now." She rubbed her expanding stomach gently. "After all, we do have a baby on the way..." Rhett loved children so much. Surely he couldn't reject the woman who was carrying his unborn child.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come down to this," Rhett said coolly, his voice devoid of any emotion or warmth. "But I see I was wrong. I could not have expected you to continue living in blissful ignorance. And perhaps it is better to have this out in the open."

He gingerly sat up again, flinching as he did so and wishing the throbbing pain in his head would subside.

"There is no easy way to say this, Scarlett. But I no longer love you."

_Author's Note: How's that for a twist? You know what you must do to find out more– please review! And yes, lurkers, I'm talking to you!_


	7. The Exit

Rhett's quiet declaration came as a complete shock to Scarlett. She felt as though she had just been doused with a bucket of ice-cold water.

She had been so confident of Rhett's love, so optimistic about the bright possibilities that awaited them. How could she have been such a fool?

She bowed her head in shame, determined that Rhett would _not_ see the pain she was sure was written all over her face. She would _not _allow him to see her like this. She would _not _let him taunt...or worse, pity her vulnerability.

"I don't mean to upset you, Scarlett," Rhett said cautiously, wondering if he had just committed a grave error. He had been thinking of saying those words for quite some time but had not expected to be saying them so soon.

Scarlett mentally counted to three before she tentatively looked up and when she did, the pain on her face had been replaced by a smooth, impassive mask. She longed more than anything to yell at him, lash out at him, even douse him in brandy and give him a taste of his own medicine. But she knew these actions would be of no benefit. Hadn't it been her angry reaction that had caused him to be lying in this bed in the first place?

No, she would not lose her temper. She would act with grace and dignity, the way a lady should.

She held her head up high and calmly said, "I think I should leave before Dr Meade arrives. You need your rest." And with that as her parting comment, she squared her shoulders determinedly and walked out of the room in a ladylike fashion, her poised demeanour hiding the fact that her heart was breaking. She was glad that Rhett could not see the tears that were already welling up in her eyes.

As she left, she suddenly wondered why she had ever been afraid of the Yankees invading her home. In comparison to Rhett's shocking revelation, the Yankees suddenly seemed no more threatening than irritating houseflies which needed swatting.

Rhett was stunned by Scarlett's graceful exit. Knowing her impetuous, hasty nature, he had expected anger, tears, sulks or desperate pleas – or perhaps even all of the above. He thought back to the day that they had first met at Twelve Oaks – his eavesdropping on her conversation with Ashley, her fierce retort to Ashley's rejection, her flinging of an expensive china bowl. He had admired her immediately, for he had never met a beautiful woman with the same fiery spirit and unbridled courage. He had still never met anyone who was Scarlett's equal.

He felt a sudden lump in his throat as he thought of how she had looked just moments before, holding her head proudly like a queen's. He was no fool. He knew how much courage it must have taken.

Rhett had never been a man to give much thought to past regrets. He was a great believer in leaving the past in the past and moving towards the future. But he felt himself overcome with thoughts of past regrets today...and it was no coincidence that they all related to Scarlett.

If only things could have been different for them. If only they had been able to communicate clearly from the start. If only he had let his defences down in the beginning and confessed his love to Scarlett immediately. If only she had realised earlier that her infatuation with Mr Wilkes was just that – a mere infatuation. But it was too late for if onlys.

Rhett Butler was not normally a praying man. But that day, he found himself silently pleading for the help of a divine power. He prayed that one day, Scarlett would realise how much courage it had taken for him to break her heart today. Perhaps then, she would understand why he had deemed it necessary.

_Author's Note: Happy New Year, everyone! Hope you all had great holidays. _

_Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing – it's good to hear your thoughts!_


	8. The Memory

"Mother, we're home!" Bonnie called happily as she skipped into the lounge room, her blue eyes bright with excitement. "Look what Aunty Melly gave me! Isn't it beautiful?"

Scarlett admired the delicate bracelet that now adorned Bonnie's wrist, observing that her youngest had obviously inherited her own fascination with shiny baubles. She fingered the piece of jewellery gently, suddenly wistful as she realised that it bore great resemblance to the first bracelet Rhett had ever bought her.

_They made an attractive pair - Scarlett dressed in a green taffeta frock that was much too elegant for the daytime and Rhett looking darkly handsome in a smart grey suit. They could have been any ordinary couple on a romantic excursion, if it were not for the topic of their conversation...and the fact that Scarlett wore a wedding band which was conspicuously absent from Rhett's finger._

"_Oh, Rhett, I just don't understand why Frank fusses so much!" Scarlett declared in frustration, her green eyes flashing angrily. "Why is he – and the rest of this town, for that matter – so dead against the hiring of convicts?"_

_Rhett grinned at the indignant Southern belle at his side. It never failed to both surprise and amuse him that such beneath such a beautiful package was a shrewd, businesslike mind._

"_There is only one unpardonable sin in Atlanta, and you, my pet, have committed it," he answered smoothly. "To be different is to be damned! The fact that you, a woman, are running a successful business while most Southern gentlemen are struggling to make ends meet, is an affront to all and sundry. You're considered to be a member of the weaker sex. As far as polite society is concerned, your only purpose in life is in the woman's sphere - staying home, taking care of your husband and bearing children."_

_Scarlett took offence at Rhett's mocking reply – as he no doubt had intended – and bristled. "Rhett Butler, had I stayed home, I wouldn't have had a home to live in...or have you forgotten the destruction it went through at the hands of those damned Yankees?"_

_Most people would have assumed that by home, she was referring to Atlanta and the house she had shared with Aunt Pitty and Melanie and now shared with her husband Frank. Rhett knew better. He knew that Scarlett had only ever considered one place home – her beloved Tara._

"_And besides," she added, tossing her head defiantly, "it's not as though I'm the only woman who has started up a business here. Look at Mrs Merriwether's bakery! She delivers pies to Yankees by the dozen! Surely that's worse than running lumber mills. Look at Mrs Elsing – taking in sewing and keeping boarders. And then there's Fanny, who's painting those awful-looking china things. And yet you don't see anyone accusing them of being unladylike!"_

'_Unladylike' was hardly the worst characteristic that Atlanta had attributed to Scarlett O'Hara over the years. But because of her love for and desire to be like Ellen, considered by all who had known her to be the most genteel lady in the South, it was this description which rankled Scarlett most of all. After all, it wasn't as though she __**wanted**__ to be thought of as unladylike. As much as she enjoyed her work, she did not really enjoy having to fib and cheat and swindle others out of their orders for lumber. She had felt an immense of guilt after the first time that she had done this, but with every lie she told consequently, it somehow became easier. _

_But as long as Atlanta refused to take a woman in the lumber business seriously, and as long as Frank displayed no signs of gumption whatsoever, what other choice did she have? One day, she would have the financial security she craved and when that day came, she could become a lady. She would look after those who were sick, take food to those who were hungry, clothe those who were naked and spend time with Wade. She would be just like Ellen, and her days of poverty, cheating and hard labour would be over._

"_Ah, but there's one great difference between you and those other ladies," Rhett murmured. "You see, those ladies don't want to work and they aren't successful at what they do. They make it clear that their only purpose in seeking employment is to help their menfolk and that they would drop it the second that they were given the opportunity. You on the other hand, make it apparent that you like what you do. You're not driven to work. You have a husband to provide for you. And despite this, you chose to enter the workforce anyway – and furthermore, in an industry that until now was dominated by men. Now, do you see the problem, Scarlett?" _

_Scarlett frowned. She understood...or at least she thought she did. Rhett had merely reinforced the lessons that Mammy and Ellen had taught her from a young age – that being female, she needed to hide her intelligent side from others and put on an air of propriety. But understanding was not the same thing as agreeing. She knew that she was doing better in the lumber business better than any man of her acquaintance could – especially Frank, if his store accounts were any indication._

_Besides, she still failed to see what was so contentious about hiring convicts to work in her lumber mill. Since the Yankees had proclaimed the emancipation of all slaves, she had noticed that darkies were no longer reliable workers. Confident in the light of their new status, they had become lazy, surly and arrogant. They now expected high wages for what was less than average labour._

_On the other hand, convicts were cheap to hire. She would have no qualms about working them hard, for she would own them in every sense of the word. Petty thievery, wanton drunkenness, adultery and murder – surely men who were depraved enough to commit acts like these, need not be treated delicately and with care. Conveniently, being Scarlett , she did not think about the fact that she had committed all of the above acts._

"_And those darkies are eating us out of house and home," she complained. "They demand to eat the same pork that the rest of us eat, instead of their usual chitterlings. At least convicts wouldn't be able to make the same demands. They'd have to be content with whatever I fed them. I'll have Mammy save the leftovers from each of our meals and they can just eat stew. Or perhaps she could make some kind of cake out of corn pone – that's cheap enough and surely more than they would get in prison."_

"_Indeed. Let them eat cake," Rhett said lightly, thinking of the woman whom this quote had been attributed to – Marie Antoinette, Archduchess of Austria and Queen of France. He'd never given thought to the resemblance before, but was suddenly struck by the similarities between Marie Antoinette and Scarlett. Like Scarlett, the young queen had initially charmed her public with her beauty and charisma. However, she had eventually become thought of as promiscuous and profligate and had decidedly failed to meet the expectations society had imposed upon her. Rhett thought of the gruesome end of the ill-fated regal and shuddered inwardly. He hoped that there was a happier ending in store for Scarlett._

"_What's the matter with you?" Scarlett asked frankly, noticing the strange expression that had come over Rhett's face. Little did she know that Rhett Butler was secretly wishing that he could shoot Frank Kennedy and set Scarlett free again._

_In a moment of rare honesty, Rhett answered, "My dear, I am hoping that one of these days, you will be married to a man who will accept you for who you are and not try to change you."_

_Unaware of the effort that it had cost Rhett to come so close to revealing his feelings for her, Scarlett broke into a peal of laughter. "Fiddle-dee-dee! Frank will never be able to accept me for who I am. Every time I leave for the mills, he's probably wishing that he had married Suellen instead."_

_Rhett raised his eyebrows, sensing that although Scarlett's comment was made in jest, there was a very real grain of truth behind it._

"_Who knows what the future will bring? Perhaps you'll be married again one day. There must be men out there who would be ill-bred enough to be proud of having a smart wife – myself, for one," he said quietly._

_Scarlett turned to him, her expression a mixture of amusement and surprise. "You? Can you just imagine the tongues that would wag if we were to get married? It wouldn't be worth the gossip."_

"_Now, why didn't I think of that?" Rhett murmured dryly. "But since when are you so concerned about your reputation, my dear?"_

_For a single breathless moment, Scarlett wondered if he was serious. She looked at him curiously, but try as she might, she could not see any signs of love in his expressionless dark eyes. Deciding that he must have been joking, she treated his remark as such._

"_Every woman needs to be thinking about their reputation when you are on the scene," she said defiantly, not realising how her remark might be interpreted until Rhett roared with laughter._

"_Well, speaking of compromising your reputation..." he murmured, pulling a small square box from his waistcoast pocket. "I picked this up on my recent travels. I thought that you might like it."_

_Scarlett took the box he proffered and opened it as eagerly as a child might open their presents on Christmas morning. Her eyes shone with delight when she saw the beautiful gold bracelet which lay inside._

"_Oh, it's lovely, Rhett!" she said in glee, draping the bracelet across her wrist and admiring the effect. _

"_So you like it, then?" Rhett said, a small smile playing in the corner of his mouth. His question was unnecessary. Although it was a far cry from her usual style of jewellery, Scarlett couldn't seem to stop fingering her new piece._

"_Oh, Rhett, I love it! But I can't accept this from you. You know that," she said resolutely. She took the bracelet off her wrist and was about to hand it back...but she hesitated a moment too long._

"_I don't want it back. Consider it my donation to a good cause," Rhett answered, noticing her unwillingness to return his gift._

_Scarlett needed no further encouragement. She knew that it wasn't appropriate to be accepting such a gift from a man who wasn't her husband, but the bracelet really was too lovely to return. And besides, this was Rhett – it wasn't as though they were having an affair. He probably bought a bracelet for a woman in every city he travelled to._

"_What good cause?" she asked innocently, fumbling with the clasp until Rhett helped her with it. _

'_While you always look completely ravishing to me, your taste in jewellery is so execrable," Rhett drawled. "I thought I'd add some style to your collection."_

Scarlett brushed away an errant tear at the memory, as she gently fingered Bonnie's bracelet.

"It is beautiful, Bonnie."

Bonnie grinned in triumph, as though the compliment was all she had been waiting for. "Will you play dolls with Ella and me, Mother? We're going to dress them up and make them beautiful now."

For the first time, Scarlett realised that her other two children were in the room, patiently waiting for her to notice them. She was suddenly overcome with a profound feeling of guilt. When Wade and Ella were born, she had been too preoccupied with Yankees and finances to give them the attention and nurturing they deserved. As a result, her children had grown up uncomfortable and quiet in her presence. Bonnie was the only one who seemed genuinely loving and affectionate – yet Scarlett knew in her heart of hearts that her youngest daughter would always prefer Rhett to her.

Saddened by the mistakes she had made in the past and the consequences they had had on her children, Scarlett felt a need to make amends.

"Yes, darling, I will play dolls with you and Ella for a while. Then perhaps you two can play together while Wade and I go fishing."

She had enjoyed fishing in the creek with the neighbourhood boys as a child but had soon tired of the pastime because of all the waiting that was involved. She found it difficult to understand why people would spend a whole day waiting for their line to move, with no guarantee of a bite, when one could buy fish in plenty at the store. But she had noticed that Wade and Beau went off with their fishing poles on a regular basis and that Wade's face always glowed with pride when he managed to catch something.

Her spirits were lifted by the surprise and the delight on the faces of her children. Yes, she would spend time with them and get to know them better. She wouldn't think of Rhett's rejection – or indeed of Rhett at all – today. She could think and worry about it tomorrow. After all, tomorrow was another day.

_Author's Note: I hope that the length and content of this chapter meets with your approval. I also hope you don't mind that much of it is taken up with a flashback to Rhett and Scarlett's past. I'm having a hard week and just didn't have the heart to write about Scarlett's feelings of rejection today._

_I am sorry for posting such a short chapter last time but I'm glad to hear that some of you managed to enjoy reading it, nevertheless. Reviews are always appreciated._


	9. The Surprises

The unexpected afternoon of respite turned out to be exactly what Scarlett needed. She enjoyed helping her daughters dress their dolls and was pleasantly surprised to find that Ella, in particular, had quite an eye for fashion. She proved to be extremely adept in creating matching outfits and accessories for each doll.

For the first time in a long time, Scarlett scrutinised her older daughter carefully and realised that Ella was no longer the gawky monkey-like child which had reminded her so much of Frank. She was growing up. Her ginger hair had darkened to a beautiful shade of auburn, which went remarkably well with the green eyes she had inherited from Scarlett. She was wearing a stylish emerald-green dress not unlike those which hung in Scarlett's wardrobe and looked as pretty as a picture.

_Why, she's actually an attractive little thing, _Scarlett thought, feeling a sense of unfamiliar maternal pride suddenly wash over her.

That wasn't the only thing Scarlett learned about her children that day. She also discovered that Bonnie had an incredibly vivid imagination. Knowing that Bonnie was prone to nightmares about terrible monsters with huge claws, this should not have come as a surprise to her...and yet it did.

Scarlett listened attentively as Bonnie eagerly directed the scenes that the dolls would act in, each scene more creative than the last. She was astonished to find herself enthralled by Bonnie's enchanting made-up fairytales and she was sure that Rhett must have been the one to come up with these stories. Surely a young girl like Bonnie couldn't have thought of them alone! But upon questioning her daughter, Scarlett conceded that she had.

But when Scarlett and Wade set off on their fishing expedition, Scarlett was to receive the biggest surprise of all.

Oh, she had known that Wade was capable of being talkative and enthusiastic – she'd certainly seen him eagerly chattering away with Melanie often enough. But Scarlett had never thought that _she _would ever have the privilege of doing the same with him. Yet they had managed to spend the last few hours together - hooking their bait, casting their lines, waiting for fish to bite...and _talking._

It took Wade some time to open up but Scarlett's patience and genuine interest in what he had to say eventually drew him out. Soon he was discussing all types of things with her – his schoolmates, what he was reading, his favourite foods. He even confided to her that Raoul Picard had a crush on Dr Meade's little niece Hannah and had actually taken to tugging her pigtails and stealing her lunch in order to win her affections. Scarlett laughed out loud when she heard this as she wistfully remembered how a young Tony Fontaine had tried to do the same thing when she was a child.

"And what about you, Wade? Do you like any of the girls in your class?" she asked teasingly, wondering when her solemn child had started thinking about grown-up things.

Wade blushed and looked sheepishly at his rod, which was all the confirmation Scarlett needed. She smiled and patted his arm.

"She's a fortunate girl," she said simply, causing Wade's eyes to widen.

Scarlett had even shocked herself by saying this. It was the kind of flirtatious remark she'd once made to newly engaged men, intended to compliment the groom-to-be rather than his new fiancée. But as she looked at her boy, sitting up straight and watching her intently, she knew that she had been sincere this time. Her boy had been blessed with his father's looks (no matter what she had thought of Charles' personality, he _had _been handsome), Scarlett's strong work ethic and Melanie's gentle sensitivity. Scarlett had no doubt that the girl her son married one day would indeed be fortunate.

Returning triumphantly to the house with Wade, having caught a total of five fish between them, Scarlett was in high spirits. She had almost forgotten her conversation with Rhett.

And then she entered the house and saw the flight of marble stairs which had started this catastrophe. Suddenly it all came rushing back. Every hurtful word. Every cynical sneer. Rhett no longer wanted her. Rhett no longer loved her. Her stomach flipped. She felt nauseous and it had nothing to do with carrying a baby.

Scarlett managed to sit through a delicious dinner of Cajun-style fish, creamy mashed potatoes, fried chicken, hominy stew and cornbread without breaking down. She was able to keep her emotions hidden during several games of checkers with Wade and while reading bedtime stories to Ella and Bonnie. She even managed to say a dignified goodnight to Mammy and the other servants before retiring for the night. But it was there and then, in the room she had once shared with Rhett, that Scarlett O'Hara finally allowed herself to let it all out and cry.

Rhett Butler could not sleep that night. Despite downing the contents of his brandy flask and being fed a scrumptious feast by Pork, he felt uncomfortable and ill at ease. In vain, he attempted to find a more comfortable position which would lead him to sweet rest. However, he was defeated time and time again.

Giving up on sleep, he sighed and instead chose to reflect upon Dr Meade's visit that afternoon. As requested, the old doctor had stopped by when Scarlett was not at home. He had examined Rhett carefully and with a look of sympathy in his eyes, had finally pronounced his diagnosis. It had confirmed Rhett's fears and in a perverse way, he was glad. Being fully informed, he was now able to prepare for the inevitable.

He was thankful that he had taken the precaution of chasing Scarlett away. She had already dealt with so much sorrow for her age and he was determined not to be the one who added another burden to her load. She would not be part of the nightmare which was gradually taking over his life. She did not deserve it. He did.

When questioned afterwards, Melanie Hamilton Wilkes could not say just what had prompted her to get up in the middle of the night and visit Scarlett. She would brush it off as being nothing more than an uneasy feeling...or women's intuition. Mammy, on the other hand, was convinced that it was nothing less than a message from God. And who better to deliver the Lord's message to, than that angel of mercy, Miz Wilkes?

Whatever the cause, Melanie found herself at the Butler mansion at the absurd time of 2:30 the next morning. She was accompanied by an embarrassed Ashley, who had tried his best to talk his wife out of this impromptu visit but to no avail. Seeing that Melanie had made up her mind, he had finally insisted upon coming with her.

Having convinced the sleepy Lou that they _were _Mr and Mrs Wilkes and that they needed to see Scarlett _now_, Melanie rushed up the palatial stairs, not even waiting for her husband. She arrived at Scarlett's bedroom to find a still dark-haired form lying on the Butlers' bed.

"No. Please, God, no," Melanie breathed in horror, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her. Could Scarlett really have been foolish enough to take her own life?

_**Author's Note: Well, hello! Yes, that is a mean cliffy to leave you with. But is it interesting enough to motivate all the lurkers (yes, I can see you!) to come out of the shadows and leave a review? **_

_**I already know what will happen in the next chapter and I could be persuaded to update soon-ish. But it's going to take some encouragement. Acceptable bribes include Ben & Jerry's ice-cream, interesting books, nice shoes and lovely reviews. ;)**_


	10. The Vision

Although Scarlett was drifting in and out of consciousness, she was still able to hear whispered snatches of conversation and muffled sobs. She was also dimly aware of shadowy figures looming above her and shrank back from the bright lights they pointed in her direction.

_Where was she? What was wrong with her? Why was she struggling so much to open her eyes?_

"Rhett. I want Rhett," she began to moan before realising that her desires were no longer worth anything. Rhett didn't want her. She could still see the cold, bland expression on his face when he had told her that he didn't love her. She had let down her defences for this man and confessed her long-repressed feelings for him. She was carrying the child that they had created. She wanted him...but he didn't want her.

But she couldn't think about this now. She was so tired. So very, very tired.

Scarlett's thoughts of Rhett began to drift and soon floated away in a cloud of grey haze. And then they unexpectedly returned – sharp, colourful images so vivid that Scarlett felt as though she was experiencing them right then and there.

_She was lying in a bed and groaning with agony. She had never felt so much pain in her life, not with any of her three prior pregnancies. And suddenly she realised why. She had lost the baby she had wanted so much. She had been calling out to Rhett – just as she had been a few moments ago – and had stopped. _

_Melanie had been there. She heard Melanie's voice. And then Mammy was there. And then Melanie had been there again. But Rhett was never present. Rhett had never been there._

_And then a picture of Rhett entered her mind but it was not the Rhett that she knew. The Rhett that she knew was always elegantly attired in expensive suits, smooth-talking and suave. The Rhett that she knew was confident, mocking, sarcastic and witty. _

_This Rhett was a broken man who looked as though he hadn't eaten, slept or showered for days. This Rhett was surrounded by dirty cigar butts which were burning holes in their expensive pile carpet. This Rhett was sobbing lustily in an unfamiliar way – loud, animalistic cries which sent chills down the back of Scarlett's spine. No, she didn't recognise this Rhett at all._

Even in her imagination, Scarlett was ever practical. She found herself wondering why Rhett was so upset. It was only rational that it was because she had lost the baby. But why would Rhett have been upset that she'd lost the baby? He didn't want it. When she'd told him about it, he'd laughed scornfully and joked about her having a miscarriage. Why should he be upset when the very thing he had joked about had come to pass?

In the midst of her haze, Scarlett felt small, slender fingers stroking her hair and heard a sweet voice speaking softly to her. Was it an angel? She strained to hear what the angel was saying.

_Darling, you must get well. Not only for Wade, Ella and Bonnie but for the little one inside you. For your husband. For Aunt Pitty, Ashley and me. For Suellen and Carreen. We all need you, Scarlett. Come back to us._

_Why, that's Melly, _Scarlett recognised drowsily, and she struggled to open her eyes for the sister-in-law she had once despised, but was gradually coming to admire and depend on.

Melanie saw the thick dark lashes begin to flutter and excitedly called Dr Meade and Mammy over. Though Mammy was no longer as young as she had once been, she somehow managed to get to Scarlett's side before the doctor did. There was great strength in the power of love.

Respecting Mammy's need to be with her lamb, Melanie tactfully stepped back and graciously allowed her to take the chair by the Butlers' bed. And so, when Scarlett opened her eyes, the first person she saw was her loyal and loving Mammy.

"Mammy?" Scarlett croaked softly, wondering how she could have thought it was Melanie. She felt like a child in Georgia again, remembering how Mammy had kept faithful vigil by her bedside and those of her sisters, whenever they had succumbed to illness.

"Yes, yes, it's me, child," Mammy soothed, putting her hand on her favourite's forehead. "You're alright now, honey. Mammy's here to look after you. What did you do? Did you go take something you shouldn't have?"

Scarlett frowned in confusion as she tried to remember and then weakly pointed at a twist of paper on her bedside table. Dr Meade immediately strode over and picked it up. He carefully untwisted the paper to find a small but not insignificant amount of a white crystalline powder.

Melanie gasped softly and Mammy looked stern.

"Now, what do you think you've been doin', Miz Scarlett?" she demanded. "I sure hope you ain't got mixed up with none of them drugs!"

Dr Meade studied the powder carefully, dipped his finger in and took a cautious lick. It was his turn to frown.

"Potassium bromide," he pronounced, looking grave. "This is not fit for experimenting with, Mrs Butler, especially for a woman in your condition. What were you doing with this in the first place?"

Scarlett looked bewildered at Dr Meade's announcement and to everyone's surprise, large tears began to roll down her porcelain cheeks.

"It's a sedative," she whispered. "Mamie Bart told me so, a long time ago. Said if I ever had trouble with sleeping, this would fix me up just fine. I couldn't sleep last night and I thought I'd try some." She frowned. "But I don't remember anything after that."

"And it's little wonder," Dr Meade said gruffly.

"Considering that its medicinal purpose is to cure epilepsy...epileptic animals, that is. It might also be used for seizures or nervous disorders but I hardly think that a character like yours is prone to either of those. It can take some people at least two months to even build up a tolerance for it. However it seems as though you've tried to do it in one night."

Scarlett's face paled at the doctor's words and thought of the astonishingly vivid dream, in which she had lost her unborn baby. Her hand automatically went to her swelling stomach, resting on it protectively.

"And the baby?" she whispered at last, almost afraid of hearing the answer.

"Seems to be in a stable condition," Dr Meade replied, his eyes softening with an expression of sympathy as he noticed Scarlett's obvious concern for her unborn child.

"But you were both very lucky, Mrs Butler. Potassium bromide can have some very serious effects including loss of reflex, chronic seizures, cerebral edema and paresis. It looks as though you are currently experiencing some of the more minor side effects, such as somnolence and a degree of delirium. It's fortunate that Mrs Wilkes found you when she did."

Scarlett didn't understand all the strange medical terms which the doctor was using but she did understand the gist of his message. She was blessed to be healthy and alive and so was her baby. Gently rubbing her protruding belly, she reproached herself silently for having endangered her life and that of her unborn child's in the process. She vowed that she would never let anyone hurt her or her children again. Even Rhett Butler. _Especially_ Rhett Butler.

"Oh, praise the Lord!" exclaimed a thankful Mammy, grateful that the Almighty had seen fit to spare her lamb. As many a parent does when they learn their child is out of danger, she immediately began to scold Scarlett for her carelessness and reckless behaviour.

Scarlett hung her head. She normally refused to listen to Mammy in this type of mood but felt she deserved every stinging word. Besides, she knew that everything Mammy was saying to her was out of love for her. And somehow, knowing that made all the difference.

"Let her rest, Mammy," Melanie gently intervened. "She's under a lot of strain, what with Captain Butler being bedridden and having three lively young children to look after."

Once upon a time, Scarlett would have looked down on Melanie for coming to her defence. At this moment, she was merely grateful and showed it by squeezing her sister-in-law's hand affectionately. Her eyelids began to droop again and it wasn't long before Scarlett was lost to slumber.

When Scarlett awoke for the second time, she was astonished to find Melanie sleeping peacefully in the chair by her bedside. Had she really stayed here all this time?

"Melly, wake up," she hissed. Obedient in sleep as she was awake, Melanie yawned and slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them with the back of her hand.

Despite her apparent lack of sleep, the smile on her face was as bright and cheerful as ever.

"Dear, you're awake," she said in genuine pleasure. "Can I get you something to eat? Are you feeling well enough to keep something down? You need to keep your strength up, you know."

For a woman who had been nearly comatose that morning, Scarlett felt surprisingly refreshed and famished. She allowed Melanie to ring for Prissy, who brought in a delicious breakfast for them to share.

"Have you been here the whole time, Melly?" Scarlett asked, already knowing the answer before Melanie replied.

"Yes, dear. I wanted to be here when you woke up."

"You're a goose. I would have gone home and gotten some sleep first," Scarlett said blithely as she bit into a juicy piece of ham with pleasure.

If Melanie was offended by Scarlettt's bluntness, there was nothing in her serene, peaceful expression to give it away. She daintily nibbled the biscuit in her hand and ignored the comment.

When they finished breakfast, Scarlett was sure that Melanie would go home and finally get some well-deserved rest. Instead, Melanie surprised her by gently prompting her to explain the events of the night before. Why couldn't Scarlett sleep? And what had led her to try that awful-looking substance?

And Scarlett surprised herself by spilling the entire story to Melanie and feeling as though a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders, simply by confiding to someone. For Scarlett had never had many female companions and consequently had never understood the joys which came with unburdening one's heart to a trusted friend.

To her credit, Melanie remained steadfastly silent throughout Scarlett's miserable narrative. She was too guileless to hide her emotions, though, and her shock was apparent when Scarlett told her of the horrible words that Rhett had said to her – "Cheer up, maybe you'll have a miscarriage."

She was even more taken aback when Scarlett went on to tell of Rhett's declaration – that he no longer loved her. This, Melanie was sure, could _not _be true. For what purpose Captain Butler would withhold the truth, she did not know. But she had visited him shortly after his fall. She had seen the way his eyes lit up at the mention of Scarlett's name and the eagerness with which he had anticipated her visit. She had seen the look of despair when she had told him that Scarlett was not ready to see him yet.

Yes, Melanie was certain that no matter what Rhett Butler might have said to Scarlett, he was still very much in love with her. She was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery – for the sake of reuniting her beloved sister-in-law with her spouse and seeing Scarlett smile again.

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for your responses to the last chapter! I thought about leaving you in suspense for a little bit longer but as you can tell from my very fast update, I am extremely susceptible to the aforementioned bribes. ;) _

_This wasn't entirely what I had planned for Chapter 10 but since several of you seemed to want more Melanie, I decided she deserved more attention in this chapter. In the book, Melanie was always a gentle yet vital instrument of strength for Scarlett and I thought it was fitting that she play the same role in this story too. _

_Oh, and if you think Scarlett's dream sounds familiar, you'd be right – it's inspired by Scarlett's 'real-life' miscarriage in Gone With The Wind. It's a shout-out to the theory of the 'parallel universe' – where this Scarlett is able to see what happened to book Scarlett. I think my former English teacher used to call this irony too. =)_

_So I know this chapter doesn't end with a cliffy but I still hope to hear from you, anyway. Please review. It only takes a moment and it makes this writer so happy!_

_There will be Rhett and Melanie interaction in the next chapter. Unless you all stay quiet and force me to write something drastic – yes, even more so than what's been happening so far. Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha! *Rubs hands together in glee*_


	11. The Truth

After Scarlett's shocking revelation, Melanie felt strongly compelled to visit Captain Butler. She had played Scarlett's words over and over again in her mind and no matter how many times she attempted to rationalise what Captain Butler had said, she could not. How could a man who so clearly loved Scarlett deny his love to her face? It made no sense to her whatsoever. So she had determined that she needed to hear Captain Butler's side of the story.

After soothing Scarlett and leaving her in the capable hands of Mammy; along with an ample supply of tissues and tempting treats, Melanie headed to the library.

She knocked softly on the door but there was no response. She knocked again. Reasoning that Captain Butler must be sleeping, she turned to leave...but then heard a grunt of frustration. Entering the room, she was aghast as she was confronted with the sight of a shirtless Captain Butler struggling to get out of his makeshift bed.

From his tentative movements and his pained expression, Melanie finally deduced the extent of Captain Butler's injuries. He was paralysed.

~ GWTW ~

"You just blow your nose, chile and don' you worry about anythin'. Mammy's here to look after ya," Mammy stated calmly as Scarlett awoke, whimpering, from yet another nightmare.

She hadn't had a nightmare for a long time but ever since the Incident, as the household had begun to refer to it as, they had started up again with a vengeance.

"It's jus' a nightmare. Ain't nothing to be frightened of, lamb. It cain't bite," Mammy murmured, her gnarled hand patting Scarlett's soothingly.

But despite her encouraging words, Mammy felt that these nightmares wouldn't go away anytime soon. She had noticed the strain in the relationship between Mist' Rhett and her Scarlett – any fool could've noticed it and she was no fool. The banter between them had once been teasing and playful. Now they only seemed to exchange harsh words with one another, words which Mist' Gerald had never once said in all of his years of marriage to Miss Ellen.

She had not approved of Mist' Rhett when she had first been told that Scarlett was going to marry him. She had thought he was nothing more than a pretty mule in a horse harness, which she didn't need. She already had a high-maintenance mule to worry about. But over time, she had grudgingly begun to admire Mr Rhett and respect his love for the children and his deference towards her.

Now that Mr Rhett was hurt, Miss Scarlett had changed. Gone was the tempestuous, strong and wilful child, replaced by a fragile quiet woman. Oh, yes, she was spending more time with the children, which could only be a positive thing. But to Mammy's loving eye, she had lost most of the spark and fire of her youth.

Mammy shook her head with disappointment. With the war, marriages, babies and losing loved ones, her baby had been forced up to grow up far too quickly. What Mammy wouldn't give to have Scarlett as a sixteen-year-old again, petulantly refusing to eat the goodies on her breakfast tray until Mammy would lace her very inappropriate dress. Sadly, those days were gone for good.

~ GWTW ~

Melanie froze, not knowing what to do. She felt as though she had intruded upon an immensely private moment and should turn back before she gave her presence away. However she could not seem to turn her eyes away from the sight.

As it turned out, Captain Butler made that decision for her. As though he could feel her eyes burning into his back, he turned slowly and smiled wryly when he saw Melanie at the doorway.

"So you've found out my secret, Mrs Wilkes," he said conversationally, leaning back into his pillows. "Had you been a man, I would have had to kill you."

Melanie smiled weakly. It was one of the moments where she really wasn't sure whether Captain Butler was being serious or not. His lips were curled in a sarcastic smirk but his tone of voice seemed genuinely stern.

He studied her face, almost seeming to enjoy her obvious discomfort.

"Why are you still standing by the door? Since you've obviously come to visit, pull up a chair and make yourself comfortable."

With the same forced smile frozen upon her lips, Melanie unwillingly did as she was bidden.

"So what brings you to my temporary abode, Mrs Wilkes?"

Suddenly Melanie didn't want to confront Rhett about loving Scarlett right then. It didn't seem to be the right time.

"Did you hear that your wife almost died last night, Captain Butler?"

Coming from Melanie, the tone was surprisingly accusatory and Captain Butler had the right to look surprised. After all, being confined to the library, as magnificent as it was, hardly put him in a position to be privy to the household news.

"What happened to Scarlett? Was it the baby?"

For a fleeting second, a heart-wrenching look of immutable grief flashed across his stony features. And although he quickly re-arranged his facial expression, Melanie knew that she had the answer to her unasked question.

"No, it wasn't the baby," she replied gently. "She took a dose of potassium bromide last night."

Rhett's dark complexion went an unmistakeable shade of chalky white at her words. He obviously recognised the implications at stake.

"Potassium bromide! How in God's name would Scarlett ever have gotten hold of something like that?"

"I believe she said it was a woman named Mamie Bart?" Melanie offered meekly.

She was struck by the muscles which rippled in Rhett's arms, as he suddenly clenched his fists.

"That woman had _no right _to tell her about, let alone supply her with such a thing! By God, I will kill her! I will kill her!"

Despite her certainty that Captain Butler was a good man at heart, Melanie couldn't help but feel afraid of the creature he seemed to have turned into. White-hot fury was blazing in his dark eyes and his strong chest covered in thick black hair was heaving up and down indignantly. Had he not been crippled, she had no doubt that he would been out of bed and long gone by the time she could stop him. It was only by Fate's decree that Mamie Bart would live another day.

"Scarlett is fine now," she added hastily and the gentle tone of her voice seemed to soothe Rhett's inner beast. Breathing heavily, he once again leaned back into his pillows.

"And the baby?" he pleaded, sounding almost like a child. Melanie once again remembered Rhett's bitter words as recounted to her by Scarlett – "Cheer up, maybe you'll have a miscarriage," – and once again had difficulty in believing them. If ever a man had wanted to be a father, it was the one who lay in front of her right then.

"The baby is strong and healthy. Dr Meade has already come by and examined Scarlett. They've both come through splendidly."

To Melanie's surprise, Rhett put his head in his hands and began to cry – loud, shaking sobs that chilled her to the bone. She had never heard a man cry before – indeed, she had thought that they _could not _cry.

Suddenly she wondered how she ever could have been afraid of him.

"There, there, Captain Butler," she crooned, patting his head gently. "She's going to be just fine. Don't you cry!"

He continued to sob lustily, his head somehow falling onto Melanie's shoulder and she looked at it in alarm. If someone were to walk in now, how on earth would she ever explain this?"

"It's alright," she murmured finally, deciding that comforting this worried man was of greater priority than the scandal they posed. After all, Scarlett had done the same for her Ashley once, that night at the mill, which India Wilkes had instantly made a spectacle of. She owed it to Scarlett to do the same for her spouse.

~ GWTW ~

At that moment, a horse-drawn carriage was pulling up outside the mansion on Peachtree Street. A well-dressed woman stepped out of the carriage, helped by the driver who was dressed in equal finery. Only his facial features and skin colour betrayed his origins as a slave.

"Is this the right house, Madam?" he asked courteously.

The woman peered at the mansion sceptically.

"It doesn't look like Rhett's usual taste, that's for sure," she replied. "But there's no doubt about it. This is the right address."

The driver bowed respectfully and began to pull pieces of luggage out of the carriage. Not waiting for him, the woman walked purposefully towards the front door and rang the doorbell.

_Author's Note: Only another three days and again, another update! My muse is feeling the love and is so inspired to write at the moment! All these random story ideas are popping into my head for different fandoms and I'm so tempted to write them down._

_By the way, it's sweltering hot in Sydney these days – we're in the midst of a heat wave. Acceptable bribes (yes, Tina95, I still say they're bribes!) have expanded to include a mini-fridge filled with ice-cold drinks, air-conditioning for my bedroom and a swimming pool. _

_And of course, reviews are always good! Until next time. =)_


	12. The Stranger

"Miz Scarlett, dere's a young lady here to see you," Pork muttered a few minutes later.

Scarlett looked up in surprise and shot a glance at Mammy, who shook her head in equal puzzlement. They weren't expecting any callers that day and she couldn't imagine who might be wanting to see her. It had to be a stranger, as Pork hadn't mentioned the woman by name.

"I can tell her dat you're restin', Miz Scarlett. I don' think you wanna see no visitors," Pork offered, his eyes darting shiftily from side to side.

Scarlett looked at her normally trustworthy valet with a degree of suspicion. Pork seemed far too eager to tell this mysterious guest to leave. It was uncharacteristic of him and it had the indubitably undesired effect of whetting her curiosity.

"I'm perfectly capable of accepting callers, Pork," she said tartly. "I'm not an invalid, you know."

"Yes, I know, Miz," Pork said with a sigh. "But I ain't sure you wanna see this lady."

"I'll be the judge of who I will see, thank you," Scarlett replied crisply. "Did she tell you her name?"

Pork shook his head. "But she did say that she's here because of Mist' Rhett."

Scarlett's green eyes narrowed and they somehow looked more catlike than ever. There would be no talking her out of seeing this visitor now.

"Get my pink gown, Mammy," she said coolly. "I'll need you to lace me in as quickly as possible."

"But it ain' fittin' to wear, it being so tight and you in your condition," Mammy protested indignantly.

"Pooh! I wore corsets throughout all of my prior pregnancies and the babies all turned out just fine. Hurry, Mammy! And while you're at it, you might get me some rouge."

Mammy did as Scarlett had requested, but her mutterings about young women who dressed indecently and wore face paint like they were fancy ladies are not fitting to be reproduced here.

Satisfied with Mammy's handiwork, Scarlett entered the stately living room. When she laid eyes upon the young woman on the settee, she instantly wished she could go back and change. She suddenly felt hugely unattractive and acutely aware of the rounded stomach which her pink gown could not hide.

For the visitor was tall and slender, with long dark hair and azure blue eyes. She was clad in a simple blue dress and wore very little jewellery or makeup but this only seemed to enhance her natural beauty.

A few feet away, Pork was staring daggers at her, obviously unhappy with the idea of such an attractive woman coming to the house at the suggestion of Mr Rhett.

Scarlett noticed his expression and despite her self-consciousness, couldn't help but smile. Dear Pork, he truly deserved the sentiment of 'Well done, good and faithful servant.' He had certainly always been loyal to her.

The woman rose gracefully and shook Scarlett's hand. "My name is Rose," she began.

"And I am Scarlett. _Mrs Rhett Butler_," Scarlett emphasised, her store owner eyes appraising the woman's dress closely. It was simple but it was made of what looked like expensive material. And she had to admit that this woman could probably wear a flour sack and still look perfectly at ease.

"Very nice to meet you," the woman said blandly, although her expression implied that she meant precisely the opposite.

"I'm here to start work. Mr Butler needs nursing care and I am a fully qualified nurse."

Scarlett had never grown accustomed to Rhett's tendency to plot things behind her back and the thought of him plotting _anything _in regards to the beautiful creature next to her, made her see red.

"That won't be necessary. I am Mr Butler's wife and I am fully capable of taking care of him myself," she said haughtily. She stared directly into the woman's eyes, wanting her to know that she was no pushover.

"I was told that you were recovering from ingesting potassium bromide and that is exceedingly dangerous for a woman in your condition," Rose answered calmly. Did Scarlett detect a condescending smile?

_In your condition. _Scarlett was tired of her pregnancy being referred to in so delicate a manner. If she heard someone call it that one more time, she thought she just might scream. She was pregnant. She was having a baby. She wasn't terminally ill or dying. Was it so hard for people to put it into words?

She opened her mouth to continue but Rose interrupted her smoothly.

"Mr Butler has already hired me. I start today. He said that Pork would show me to the guest room..." At the mention of this, Pork glowered at her ferociously. Who was this intruder?

"And that he would pay me weekly wages." She mentioned the sum. It was quite high. Now it was Scarlett's turn to glare.

How could Rhett make such a decision without consulting her first? She _was _his wife, after all. She should have the right to refuse her husband's employing such a stunningly beautiful woman as his nurse. But she had the uneasy feeling that was _precisely _why Rhett had not consulted her.

Nurse, indeed. Why, she didn't look old enough to be a nurse. She barely looked old enough to have finished schooling.

But then Rhett's harsh words, which were practically burned into her mind, chose to taunt her again and interrupt her uncharitable thoughts. _I don't know how to tell you this, Scarlett. But I no longer love you._

_So be it_, Scarlett thought savagely. _If he wants a pretty play-thing like that living in this house, he can have her. But if he wants to divorce me, he will __**never **__get custody of my children. _She patted her stomach. _Especially not you, little one._

For the first time since Rhett had made his hurtful announcement, Scarlett realised that she _was _strong enough to live life without Rhett Butler...and that she would do it, if she had to.

If there was anything her experience with the potassium bromide had taught her, it was that she was a survivor. And that one way or another, she would eventually land on her feet.

Scarlett decided that if Rhett Butler was stupid enough to offer her divorce papers whilst she was still carrying his child, she would hire the most expensive attorneys in town (Uncle Henry could go hang) and make sure she bled him dry.

"Pork, please take Miss Rose's luggage to the guest room. Mammy, please take her to check on Captain Butler's condition."

A sullen Pork reluctantly went off to collect Rose's luggage from her driver.

"I sho' hope you know what you're doin', Miz Scarlett," he muttered under his breath.

Scarlett smiled confidently. "There's no need to worry, Pork. I know _exactly w_hat I'm doing."

GWTW ~

" Beau? Are you here? I'm home, darling!" Melanie called, as she opened the front door.

"We're in here, Mother!" chirped her young son and Melanie peered into the living room to see Beau and Wade playing a lively game of Cowboys and Indians.

"It looks like you've been enjoying yourselves," she said with a laugh, eyeing Wade's cowboy hat and Beau's feather headdress. Then she frowned as she noticed the large cut on her son's left arm. "How did this happen, Beau?"

"Oh, Wade was chasing me in the back yard and I tripped and fell on some wire," he replied nonchalantly. "It's nothing, Mother, really. It hardly even hurts."

"It might not hurt but it needs a bandage, at least," Melanie said, quickly making her way to the kitchen cupboards and retrieving the box of gauze.

"Where's Daddy? Is he still at the mills?"

"Naw, he came home ages ago. Aunt Pitty was babysitting for us but she left when Uncle Ashley came home," Wade interjected.

Melanie cleaned Beau's wound carefully and then wrapped it snugly with gauze.

"Why didn't you ask Daddy to do this for you?" she asked her son gently.

Wade and Beau looked at each other a little sheepishly and then Beau looked down at the ground.

"Uncle Ashley wasn't feeling too well," Wade answered innocently. "And then I think he looked at the cut and it made him feel more sick."

The normally subservient Melanie almost rolled her eyes at this but stopped herself just in time.

"There you go," she said instead, once she was confident that the wound had been carefully bandaged and that the gauze would not dislodge easily during the boys' rough play.

"Thanks, Mother!" Beau beamed and ready for action once more, he and Wade sprinted back to the yard.

Still feeling quite strained after nursing Scarlett and then comforting Rhett, Melanie was looking forward to a nice nap. She was disappointed to find Ashley already sprawled on their bed.

"Hello, darling," she said quickly, hoping that he hadn't noticed the flash of disappointment in her eyes.

"Hello, dear," Ashley murmured and they shared a brief kiss before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep again.

Although she had wanted a nap, Melanie felt oddly dissatisfied as she found herself studying her husband's sleeping form. She was suddenly very aware of the difference between his shape and that of Captain Butler's. Even crying his heart out, Captain Butler had somehow painted a very masculine picture – strong, muscular and manly. In contrast, Ashley's slender profile suddenly looked almost...feminine?

~ GWTW ~

Rhett Butler was sleeping peacefully when Mammy knocked on his door.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked sleepily at the two hazy figures in the doorway.

"Your nurse is here, Mist' Rhett," Mammy stated, her disapproval evident in her eyes. She then turned and waddled down the hallway, leaving Rhett and Rose alone.

Rhett rubbed his eyes again, staring at Rose, who had sidled to his bedside.

"Hello, Rhett. You still remember me, don't you?" she said softly, taking his hand.

"Good Lord," murmured an incredulous Rhett. "I must still be dreaming."

_Author's Note: So, if you've actually managed to get through this chapter and you're STILL reading, you should know that you owe this chapter to Diane58. Her review motivated me to get onto my laptop and kick-start my muse again._

_Thanks to all those who have been reviewing – you give me great joy. =)_

_Thanks to midnightwings96 for being my 200__th__ reviewer. I really can't believe this story has gotten such an incredible response! _

_And thanks also to Sonomi-chan for pretending to take my request for a mini fridge seriously. ;)_

_So the heat wave will supposedly be easing next week and I'm looking forward to some cooler weather. Hope that those who are in the US are staying warm during the snowstorms!_


	13. The Defender

"I must still be dreaming," Rhett repeated softly, his eyes fastened on the woman in front of him. "Or is it really you, Rosemary?"

"It's really me," his younger sister confirmed with a twinkle in her eye. "Only I go by Rose now. I _have _grown up, after all."

Rhett shook his head in wonder. "But _how...?"_

Rose's face softened as she squeezed her brother's hand. "You have been in critical condition since the...incident. Dr Meade was concerned and decided to contact your next of kin, so that we would be aware of the situation. You are fortunate that I intercepted the messenger who delivered the news; Mother would have been extremely stressed otherwise."

"So she doesn't know?" Rhett asked quickly and was relieved to see his sister nod her head. "I should have known that she would never have let you come to Atlanta unescorted. Where does she think you are?"

"Visiting my friend's family in Savannah," Rose said with a sly wink. "I've inherited your head for deception, brother dearest."

Rhett frowned at her comment. He was certainly not as naive as to think that his sister was perfect; yet he was extremely uncomfortable with the idea of her being deceptive. Rosemary had been young, innocent and impressionable when he'd first left home – what had years of being dominated by their tyrannical father done to her since? He hadn't been sorry to say goodbye to his father but he had deeply regretted leaving Rosemary behind. She certainly no longer appeared to be innocent and impressionable.

"What did Scarlett say when she found out who you were?" he asked curiously.

When they had first gotten married, he had been anxious to show Scarlett off to his family, particularly his adored younger sister. Despite his long-time estrangement from his mother and Rosemary, a part of him had still yearned for their approval. He had longed more than anything for his mother to be able to welcome a new daughter into their family. But knowing Scarlett's infatuation with Ashley, he had decided to wait until it was quenched and she had grown to love him. Who could have predicted that time would be now and that now would be too late?

"I didn't tell her," Rose replied coolly, her pretty face darkening. "I will be cordial for your sake, Rhett, but I have no desire to let that green-eyed baggage know that we have any sort of familial relationship."

Rhett's dark eyes widened at his sister's language. "Rosemary...Rose! What the devil are you talking about?"

How could his wife have already gotten on his sister's bad side? Even with her aptitude of provoking members of the female sex, surely not even Scarlett could have induced Rose's hatred so quickly.

Rose remained silent, her lips petulantly pursed, as she bent over and fluffed his pillows.

"Rose, answer me," Rhett ordered, his eyes narrowing.

She shrugged. "Rhett, I know you've been living in a bit of a dream when it comes to this...woman. But surely you aren't ignorant of the rumours which are floating around."

"What rumours?" Rhett asked, his voice so dangerously low, it was almost a growl.

Rose hesitated, clearly torn between sharing her knowledge and not wanting to hurt the older brother she loved so much. Rhett solved her dilemma.

"If you aren't able to tell me, I think it's time you went home, Rose. I won't have you spreading false accusations about my wife. It's convenient that you haven't had time to unpack yet."

She stared at him in astonishment. "Rhett, you can't send me home! You _need _me. You need someone to look after you properly!"

"That may be," her brother said dryly. "But I suppose I could always hire a real nurse."

His sister finally relented. "It's all over Charleston. How your straying wife cuckolded you with your sister-in-law's husband. And that she is now carrying his child and attempting to pass it off as yours." She spoke defiantly but was secretly glad that Rhett had forced her to say what was on her mind. He had the right to know what his unfaithful wife had done.

For a paraplegic, Rhett's grip was surprisingly strong as he reached out and grasped Rose's arm firmly.

"And who has been spreading this rumours?" he asked silkily, stressing the word 'rumours', so that Rose would know he did not find them credible.

"You're hurting me!" Rose protested, as she struggled to free her arm from her brother's tight grasp. "_Everyone _has been saying this. That she's a gold-digger who is only after you for your money. That she's buried two other husbands before you. That she pushed you down the stairs because you found out that she'd committed adultery..."

Rhett let go of Rose's arm abruptly, his eyes blazing in anger.

"When I find out who started those rumours, there will be hell to pay," he muttered under his breath. And then his face was filled with desperation and frustration, as he looked down at his useless legs and seemed to realise for the first time that he no longer had the same power to make threats. His apparent uselessness only served to make him angrier and he doubled up his fists.

Rose had never seen Rhett so furious and it scared her. He had _never _been this angry...not even when he'd been forced to duel with that idiotic girl's brother. Not even when he'd gotten severely drunk for the first time. Not even when their father had disowned him and struck his name out from the Butler family bible.

And it was then that Rose realised what Rhett and Melanie had long been aware of. That no matter what her indiscretions or flaws might be, Rhett was deeply and passionately in love with Scarlett.

Rose Butler had never thought her older brother would fall in love. She had certainly seen plenty of girls attempt to make him fall in love with them – fluttering their eyelashes, simpering words of flattery, even buttering her up to get on his good side. _Never _had she seen him show anything more than feigned interest...or blatant disinterest.

_When she had still been a child and Rhett was still living at home, the Butlers had attended a large elaborate wedding of a distant cousin in Georgia. Rose had been awestruck by the grandeur and spectacle of the event – the beautiful white satin gown, masses of colourful flowers, trays laden with delectable food, carafes which overflowed with liquor. _

_She had been entrusted into her older brother's care for the day. A particularly tall couple had been sitting in front of them in the church and her brother had willingly carried her on his shoulders so that she could see the whole event. This had obviously brought forth protests from those sitting behind them but Rhett had simply made a rude face and ignored the complaints. _

_No little girl could have been more spoiled that day. Rhett took the opportunity of being away from their father's stern eye to indulge his younger sister as much as possible. She had been allowed to gorge herself on gourmet treats, stay up at supper and even sample a taste of her brother's champagne._

_After all the excitement she'd had and the rich food she'd consumed, it was perhaps unsurprising that Rose had refused to go to bed at the end of the evening. Instead of barking angrily at her like their father would have done or desperately pleading with her like their mother would have done, Rhett had calmly sat down beside her and struck up a conversation with her. They'd talked about many things but most of all, weddings._

"_Will you ever get married, Rhett?" Rose asked sleepily, her eyelashes starting to flutter shut. Her older brother chuckled and stroked his sister's dark curls._

"_I don't think so. I'm not a marrying man, Rosemary," he said with a laugh. "I know Father and Mother desperately wish I was...and sometimes I wish I was too. Life would be so much easier if I were a gentleman."_

"_So you'll never have a big fancy wedding? You'll never have a wife?" Rose had asked in disbelief. Then she pouted as she realised the greater priority at hand. "I'll never get to wear a pretty dress and be your flower girl?"_

_Her brother hesitated, as if unwilling to destroy a little girl's fanciful dreams._

"_Oh, you never know," he said eventually. "I may surprise everyone yet, Rosemary. But don't have your heart set on it. The only reason that I will marry is if I can't get the woman I want in any other way."_

"_What other way?" Rose inquired innocently. Thankfully for Rhett's sake, she was asleep before he ever had the chance to think of an answer._

Rose's heart twanged painfully as she reflected upon this memory. If Rhett truly loved this woman, she must be special indeed. Either that or she had him under her spell.

For the sake of her brother, she decided, she would give Scarlett the benefit of the doubt and treat her nicely the next time she encountered her. She was still unwilling to dismiss all that she had heard, though. In her experience, rumours were seldom created out of nothing.

She would keep her eye on her sister-in-law and she wouldn't tell who she was...not yet, anyway. And if it turned out the rumours were true...well, then Scarlett O'Hara would have to watch out. Because Rose loved her brother more than any human being on Earth.

When she was young, he had always looked after her, stood up for her and protected her. And now that she was capable of it, she would ensure that she did the same for him. No matter what it took.

_**Author's Note: Kudos to those who figured out that Rose was Rhett's sister. I did try to drop a couple of hints – namely that Rose was short for Rosemary and that she was an attractive person who was too smooth for Scarlett's liking and annoyed her greatly. Ring any bells? ;)**_

_**In this story, Rhett hasn't seen Rosemary since his father died. I think that would have been around the time Ella was born? I remember him telling Scarlett about it in the novel. Rosemary was away on a Grand Tour when he took Bonnie to visit his mother, so this is the first time he's really seen her since she was a young girl and obviously she's changed a lot!**_

_**Next time, on The Tables Are Turned: **_

_**Rose and Scarlett get in a catfight!**_

_**Rhett discusses divorce papers with Uncle Henry**_

_**And Wade takes Bonnie's pony for a spin.**_

_**No, not really. What would you like to see happen in the next chapter? Review and let me know. =)**_


	14. The Reactions

True to her word, Rose did her best to be gracious to Scarlett from that point on and even helped out around the house when she wasn't caring for Rhett. But Scarlett, having no female friends save for Melly, viewed Rose's sudden kindness with suspicion and did little to cultivate a friendship between them.

Surprisingly Wade Hampton also treated Rose with wary deference. He was no longer the naive little boy he had once been and was not sure what to think of the beautiful stranger living under their roof. He could see how uneasy Rose's presence made his mother and he could sense the strain in Scarlett and Rhett's marriage. This slowly led him to put two and two together. While courteous enough when Rose spoke to him, he refused to interact with her more than absolutely necessary and ignored her as much as possible.

Rose was deeply saddened by the cold treatment she was receiving from her only nephew but was still stubbornly unwilling to reveal the truth about her identity. She did not know of the dark thoughts that Wade was harbouring towards her and innocently believed that given enough time, he would grow to like her eventually.

On the other hand, it didn't take much persuasion for Bonnie and Ella to become fond of Rose. They were awed by her stylish wardrobe and expensive jewels and when Rose offered them the chance to play dress-up in her clothing, she won their little hearts. When not looking after Rhett, Rose spent many happy hours romping with her nieces, as they pretended to be princesses and acted out various fairy tales.

Scarlett was deeply hurt by the 'betrayal' of her daughters and she began to pay them even more attention than she had before. Only this time, her motivations were not as pure. She saw herself in some sort of unspoken rivalry with Rose, reasoning that the charming younger woman might have swayed her husband but that she would never usurp her in her children's affections.

Thanks to Pork's idle chatter, it wasn't long before all of Atlanta had heard about Rhett's mysterious new nurse and tongues were soon wagging excitedly. Once again, Rhett and Scarlett were the main topic of the county's gossip and not even the gentle Melanie was able to defuse it.

Rumours were circulating at full speed and the majority were speculating that Rose must be Rhett Butler's secret mistress. Some suggested that she was one of Belle Watling's girls and that she had turned 'respectable' for Rhett's sake. Others claimed that she must have been a fling from his blockading days and still others posed that she was a childhood sweetheart.

As expected, Maybelle and Mrs Merriwether as well as Fanny Elsing were at the forefront of these rumours.

Surprisingly, India Wilkes was not. Having already been threatened with expulsion from the Wilkes household, she was afraid to partake in the gossip which revolved around the Butler family and held her tongue with difficulty. As much as she hated Scarlett and would have loved the opportunity to be freely vindictive, she was too afraid of Melanie's previous threats to give into temptation. Should her own brother toss her out in the streets with Melanie's approval, she would have nowhere else to go.

Aunt Pitty was grieved and swooned when she heard the news. She immediately took to her bed in a flurry of smelling-salts and declared that she wouldn't accept another cent from Captain Butler.

Since he and Scarlett had married, Rhett had generously been footing the bills for all of Aunt Pitty's financial needs – paying all her expenses and ensuring that she also had an allowance to spend on herself. But in good conscience, she could not let him do this any longer. She would force herself to reconcile with her brother Henry instead and he could take over the burden of providing for her financially.

Uncle Henry was dismayed by the news. Although she might be a Scallywag, Scarlett was his niece by marriage, after all, and a divorce would certainly be a disgrace to the Hamilton family. He realised that his silly sister Pittypat would be scandalised by the rumours and refuse to take any more money from Captain Butler. As her nearest male kin, the burden to provide for her financially would once more be his.

And he was also disappointed in Rhett Butler's actions. Uncle Henry prided himself on being a good judge of character and despite Rhett's dubious past, he had considered him to be a man of honour.

However he would not dwell upon this. Instead, he would turn his mind upon more practical things – such as the exorbitant legal fee he planned to charge Captain Butler, should he choose to issue divorce papers.

Ashley was not surprised when he heard the news. He had been expecting something like this to happen for a long time. He was only shocked that it had not happened sooner. Rhett Butler was a dishonest cad...had he not told Scarlett that from the beginning?

Oh, what a fool that man was – to have a wife like Scarlett and to throw his marriage away!

He decided that he would call on Scarlett at a more appropriate time and let her know that he would always be there for her.

Suellen sent a poorly-written and misspelt letter when the news reached Tara. Scarlett scanned it briefly and tossed it into the rubbish almost immediately. Under the pretence of sympathy and kindness, Suellen's spiteful gloating was apparent.

She had never quite forgiven Scarlett for taking Frank Kennedy away from her and living the life that _she, _Suellen, was meant to have lived. She had been even more resentful when Scarlett had married Rhett and had seemed set up for life with a beautiful mansion, grand carriage, expensive clothing and luxurious holidays. It wasn't fair...why had her oldest sister _always _gotten everything?

Now Suellen finally had the chance to lord it over Scarlett. After all, she was still married and financially stable, while her sister would have to fight tooth and nail to get any of Rhett Butler's property. With relish, Suellen imagined Scarlett finally experiencing the poverty and hardship she deserved and having to beg for hand-outs from the mistress of Tara.

Amidst all these accusers, Rhett Butler would have been very surprised indeed to learn that he had a staunch defender in Mammy.

Mammy was unhappy about the rumours, obviously. But although she was fiercely loyal to her lamb, she seemed to be less willing to crucify Rhett than the majority of Atlanta's population.

Like Uncle Henry, Mammy trusted her instincts...but the difference was that she rarely questioned them. Having first considered Rhett to be a mule in horse harness, she had treated him with disrespect and distrust for such a long time; only to discover that he had the qualities and characteristics of a true gentleman.

When Bonnie had been born, she had finally come to respect and appreciate Mist' Rhett and see him for the good man he truly was. No, Mammy could not accept that her instincts could be wrong again. Once perhaps...but not twice.

But it was Melanie who struggled the most when she heard the news.

She was quick to dismiss the majority of the rumours as merely being idle gossip and was pleased to see that India, for the most part, refrained from participating in them. She was aware of how much control and effort it cost her sister-in-law.

While Melanie realised that her refrain was mostly due to fear of being expelled from the Wilkes residence, part of her still fervently hoped that India and Scarlett would one day reconcile, so that they might be a proper family.

However, although she had been able to dismiss many of the rumour mill's claims, Melanie could _not _ignore the fact that Rhett Butler's nurse was young and beautiful and seemed to have an especially close relationship with him.

Knowing the truth of the seriousness of Rhett's condition, Melanie had stopped by the Butler mansion to visit him daily. Several times, she had walked into Rhett's room to find Rhett and Rose in some sort of situation that seemed inappropriate between a nurse and her patient. She had caught Rose holding Rhett's hand at least twice and she had seen Rhett with his arm around Rose.

They had sprung guiltily apart when Melanie had entered, almost as if there really was something to hide.

Melanie was distressed as she strongly believed that Rhett did love Scarlett but could not conceive of another logical explanation for his actions.

She had worriedly considered telling Scarlett of what she had seen but had quickly let go of the idea, not wanting to upset her pregnant sister-in-law without good cause. She had thought of confronting Captain Butler and demanding an explanation, yet the very thought of doing so had sent a flush to her cheeks. It simply wasn't her place to do such a thing.

But Melanie need not have worried about this. For Scarlett had no such qualms. She was tired of the rumours and of Rose's presence and had made up her mind to do something about them.

And even as Melanie was still inwardly debating the pros and cons of talking to Captain Butler, Scarlett was marching to the library and preparing for her own confrontation.

_**Author's Note: So as you can see, I decided against letting Wade ride Bonnie's pony. I did offer him the opportunity but he turned it down, saying he was still frightened of horses and he'd stick with his dog, thank you very much. **_

_**In the next chapter, Scarlett will confront Rhett and she might finally get some answers to her questions. **_

_**The response to this story has been quieter of late but I know a lot of people are still reading it. **_

_**Come on, lurkers...please be nice and click on that review button. It won't bite you! ;)**_


	15. The Confrontation

Scarlett O'Hara had never been one for understated entrances and this afternoon was no exception.

Rhett and Rose, who had been talking quietly, were startled when Scarlett stormed angrily into the library, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Her green eyes narrowed at the sight of Rose.

Rhett, observant as always, noticed the subtle shift of expression in his wife's eyes. She suddenly looked like a hungry cat, waiting for the right moment to pounce on its hapless victim.

"Why, Scarlett," he said in a conversational tone. "I wasn't expecting you to visit me this afternoon. What a pleasant surprise."

Scarlett was in no mood to exchange idle pleasantries. She went straight to the point.

"We need to talk, Rhett."

Rhett looked amused. "And what do you think we're doing now, my pet? Dancing a reel?"

Scarlett glared at him furiously and then shot a pointed look at Rose.

"Alone, if you please," she said haughtily.

Rose cast a hesitant look at her brother, clearly apprehensive about leaving him and Scarlett alone. She could not ignore the hostile expression on her sister-in-law's face and had no doubt that Rhett was in for a verbal thrashing.

Rhett noticed the anxiety on his sister's face.

"Don't worry, Rose. Just go outside, will you? I'll be fine."

Casting another doubtful look at Scarlett, Rose hesitantly nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Alone at last, Rhett slowly turned to his wife.

"Need I ask what brings you here, Scarlett? No, I don't think I need to. It's written all over your face."

His wife's eyes glinted dangerously and she opened her mouth to let out all the pent-up frustration she had been carrying. She was prepared to yell and scream and from the stony expression on Rhett's face, she knew that was what he was expecting.

But when she finally opened her mouth, she surprised them both. It wasn't an angry tirade that came out. It was a hoarse, harsh whisper.

"Damn you, Rhett Butler. Damn you to hell."

And although her volume was low, the bitterness in her tone spoke measures.

Sensing that Scarlett had more to say, Rhett wisely kept silent and waited for her to continue. And sure enough, the predicted angry tirade was not long in coming.

"How _dare _you," she spat viciously. "How _dare _you tell me you no longer love me and yet continue to live under this roof with that...that..."

She clenched her fists furiously, unable to even finish the sentence. But even unspoken, her sentiments were still clear.

She paused briefly, but knew that if she couldn't bring herself to say this next sentence now, she would never be able to say it.

"I want you out," she said quietly. "I'm tired of being a fool, Rhett. When I realised that I loved you, I thought that we would have a fresh start. I thought that we would finally be able to communicate and to have the marriage we should have had from the beginning."

Unwelcome tears began to glisten in her eyes and she angrily wiped them away, not wanting to appear weak in front of him.

"I thought this new baby would have the parents that Wade, Ella and Bonnie should have always had."

He studied her face carefully, wondering how much he could allow himself to believe what she was saying. She certainly sounded convincing...but then again, she'd almost taken him in that day at the Yankee jail.

"When you told me that you no longer loved me, I wasn't willing to give up on you," Scarlett informed Rhett.

"I thought that you could learn to love me again, that this baby would hold us together. But I was wrong."

She shook her head sadly.

"I thought we could make it work, until you brought that...that..._her _to live under our roof. With not even the slightest bit of consideration for me or for your children! Did you not even consider the mockery you would make out of us?"

Rhett opened his mouth to explain, but closed it again when Scarlett glared at him.

"I want you out, Rhett," she repeated. "I can't stand believing that the person I love is in love with someone else. I hate being gossiped about and not being able to defend my husband. Do you have _any idea _what that feels like, you cold, heartless cad?"

"No, I can't say I do. I'm sure your affections for the estimable Mr Wilkes were an entirely different matter altogether," Rhett said dryly, unable to restrain himself any longer.

Scarlett blanched visibly at his words. It was true, she had quickly forgotten about her love – or what she thought had been love – for Ashley Wilkes, as well as the jealousy and gossip that it had induced.

_But why should she be ashamed? _a little voice in her head quickly piped up. _It wasn't as though she would ever have brought Ashley to live under their roof._

_But you brought the thoughts of him under your roof, _a different voice chimed in.

And Scarlett felt a sudden rush of guilt as she remembered all those nights during their honeymoon in New Orleans, when she had been lying in Rhett's arms and dreaming of Ashley.

When Scarlett was silent, Rhett knew that she had no rebuttal. He allowed himself a momentary grin of triumph, and then sobered as he remembered the reason for her visit.

And it didn't take long before Scarlett remembered the reason for her visit too.

"I won't expect you to move out straight away," she said woodenly. "I'll give you a month to prepare. I expect that should be ample time for you to find alternative accommodations."

Rhett felt a twinge of pain as he thought about moving out of the stately mansion.

He had never liked it from an aesthetic perspective. He had given Scarlett free rein over its design and architecture and he thought the end result was abysmal. But it wouldn't be the _house _he missed. It would be the home.

Could Scarlett be serious? Perhaps she was only trying to stir things up. He decided to call her bluff.

"And if I refuse to move out?" he asked in a deceptively casual tone.

Scarlett met his gaze shrewdly.

"Then I shall be forced to serve you with divorce papers and sue for custody of the children," she said coolly.

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be, Rhett."

She could practically see the wheels turning in Rhett's mind. In contrast to his usual blank expression, there was a mixture of emotions playing on his features.

She saw disbelief...shock..._sadness?_

"May I at least have some time to consider this?" he asked in an uncharacteristically meek tone.

Scarlett's steely gaze faltered. She had never once heard Rhett sound quite so vulnerable, and unwillingly, she felt herself softening towards that vulnerability.

"You may."

"Oh, this is _preposterous_!" sputtered a third voice.

Scarlett and Rhett looked up in surprise as the door flew open and Rose burst in.

Scarlett stared at Rose's frazzled appearance in disbelief. She had never seen the younger woman looking quite like this – hair out of place, face flushed and appearing quite agitated.

"Were you _eavesdropping?" _she exclaimed, shocked at the other woman's nerve.

"Yes and you're fortunate that I was," Rose answered defiantly.

She turned to glare at her brother. "You must tell her the truth, Rhett. This has gone too far."

"Rose!" Rhett said warningly.

"I mean it," Rose insisted, her eyes glinting angrily, much like Scarlett's had earlier.

"If you are fool enough not to tell her, I will."

Scarlett was bewildered. What could Rhett possibly be keeping from her?

A fourth figure stepped into the room. "Yes, Captain Butler, you must tell Scarlett the truth now. She needs to hear it from you. Please?"

"_Melly?" S_carlett croaked. "What truth? What has he been keeping from me?"

She felt dizzy. Why did everyone seem to know something that she didn't?

Melanie must have sensed Scarlett's unease, for she quickly crossed the room and gently guided her into a chair.

"I think you should be sitting down for this, dear."

Wide-eyed, Scarlett sat obediently and raised questioning eyes towards her husband.

He smiled wryly. "Two against one? That wasn't very sporting of you, Rose."

"Neither was it sporting to keep secrets from your wife," Rose retorted.

"Won't somebody tell me what's going on, before I scream?" Scarlett said impatiently.

_God's nightgown! How much longer would she be kept in suspense?_

Rhett closed his eyes briefly and sighed.

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly. "I suppose keeping a secret for so long was too much to ask."

He looked reprovingly at Rose. "Especially from a tattletale younger sister."

Scarlett did not immediately grasp the significance of Rhett's words.

His mention of the word 'sister' brought to mind the day she had visited him in the Yankee jail and she remembered how she had claimed to be his sister. And then that Yankee officer had crudely joked that Rhett Butler seemed to have an awful lot of sisters. She flushed, recalling her humiliation at the idea of being put in the same group as those other women.

And then suddenly the truth dawned upon her and she turned her gaze on Rhett.

"Sister?"

"Yes, dear. Rose is Rhett's younger sister Rosemary," Melanie said gently.

Scarlett had always prided herself on having never fainted or swooned when taken by surprise. But the news _did _come as a shock and she swayed slightly, feeling her legs start to buckle. It was fortunate that she had been sitting down.

Melanie had anticipated Scarlett's shock and come prepared. She waved smelling-salts under her sister-in-law's nose and it didn't take long for Scarlett to revive.

"Sister," Scarlett repeated slowly.

She looked at Rose and then at Rhett. Looking at them together, she wondered how she could have been so blind.

Although slender and feminine, while Rhett was big and masculine, the resemblance between them was not difficult to spot. Their noses, the shape of their eyes and their basic facial features were very similar.

But this was the first time that Scarlett had seen Rhett and Rose together and had the opportunity to observe their resemblance.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.

"Scarlett, you haven't visited me. When was I supposed to tell you?"

His tone was not accusatory, but Scarlett felt a twinge of guilt nevertheless. It was true that she had not visited Rhett since that last infamous occasion. She had also made efforts to snub Rose, sure that this young beauty must be her husband's mistress, and perhaps it was not unsurprising that Rose had chosen not to reveal her identity to her.

"That isn't all," Rose spoke up, interrupting Scarlett's reflections.

She looked at her brother. "Rhett?"

Always tactful, Melanie suggested that she and Rose leave Scarlett and Rhett to finish this conversation alone.

Rose looked reluctant, obviously wanting to hear her brother's explanation. Melanie gently, but firmly, took Rose's arm and the two quietly exited the library.

Left alone once more, Rhett and Scarlett sat wordlessly, each briefly lost in their own thoughts.

Rhett finally broke the silence. "Come here, Scarlett."

Scarlett rose cautiously and made her way to Rhett's bedside. She was surprised yet again when Rhett swallowed and took hold of her hand, clasping it in his.

"We need to talk," he said softly.

Scarlett managed a shaky smile. "And what do you think we're doing now, Rhett? Dancing a reel?"

He chuckled quietly.

Emboldened by his laugh, Scarlett carefully ventured, "So you have something to tell me, Rhett?"

Rhett bowed his head. "Yes, Scarlett. There is a lot I have to tell you. But the first thing I want to tell you is this."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Scarlett let out a quiet gasp of surprise but responded almost instantly. It wasn't long before their kiss became fierce and hungry, full of the desires they had previously restrained.

When their kiss eventually ended, Rhett leaned back and finally said the words that she had been waiting to hear.

"I love you, Scarlett."

_**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Joyfylgrl – a faithful reviewer who is in her third trimester of pregnancy! Congratulations and wishing you all the best. =)**_

_**Dear readers, if you were hoping for a catfight, I'm sure this chapter must come as a disappointment. But I hope that Rhett and Scarlett's reconciliation will be enough to make up for it.**_

_**To be honest, I feel like I haven't done this chapter justice. I may re-write it when this story is finished.**_

_**This is not yet the end of the story. If you want to read more, you know what to do. =)**_


	16. The Premonition

It was nine o'clock in the morning. Golden sunshine streamed through the gauzy curtains of the library's only window, casting dancing rays onto the sleeping opponents of Rhett's makeshift bed.

Rhett awoke with a jolt, and as he did, the memories of yesterday's confrontation with Scarlett hit him with full force. He allowed his lips to curve into a smile as he remembered what it had felt like to hold Scarlett in his arms once more. It felt like an aeon had transpired since he had last done so.

Her raven-black hair was just as silky as he'd remembered. Her soft, full lips were just as inviting. And the smoothness of her satiny skin...

Rhett groaned with desire as he turned over and eyed the sleeping woman at his side.

She looked almost child-like in peaceful slumber, devoid of any ornamentation and her face scrubbed clean of cosmetics. Yet to him, she had never looked more bewitching. Scarlett was still, and always would be the woman he wanted more than any other.

She sighed in her sleep and snuggled against him and he felt an unexpected lump come in his throat as he put his arm around her.

He thought of all the times when he had performed the very same action, but had known that she was dreaming of Ashley Wilkes. His fist clenched unwittingly as he thought about those evenings in New Orleans where he had wrapped her black hair around his throat and she had been staring out the window and thinking of another woman's husband.

Scarlett sighed contentedly again and Rhett felt his fist unclench and relax. He needed to put those evenings out of his mind. He and Scarlett might have had miscommunications in the past, but he was determined that today would be the first day of the rest of their lives.

Normally, the promise of a new day was enough to call Rhett Butler out of slumber and bring him to the library window to drink in the beauty of the outdoors. Now all he desired was to lie in bed and drink in the beauty of the woman sleeping next to him.

He let out a soft, rumbling chuckle. What would the Old Guard of Charleston think if they knew that the dashing young gambler and speculator had now become a sentimental and respectable family man?

His chuckle awoke Scarlett and she stirred, her thick sooty lashes fluttering dreamily. She yawned demurely and smiled up at him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Rhett said tenderly, as he reached over to stroke her silky jet-black hair.

She dimpled at him. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked gently.

She pouted. "Not nearly long enough. I could've slept for another three hours at least, if I hadn't been so rudely awakened."

He chuckled again. "You think _that _was being rudely awakened?"

She caught the playful glint of mischief in his eyes too late.

"No, Rhett, don't!" she shrieked, as he snatched the bedcovers from her and began tickling her mercilessly. She did her best to roll over, but he had her pinned down tightly. She began to giggle uncontrollably as his hands moved from her bare feet to her ribs.

And then she realised that they had an audience.

Melanie and Rose were standing at the library door. Melanie was carrying a breakfast tray whilst Rose was carrying the coffee pot.

Scarlett dove under the covers to stifle her laughter, whilst Rhett sat up slowly and smiled blandly at the two women as though nothing had happened.

"We're sorry to disturb you, Captain Butler," Melanie said politely, her cheeks tinted with just the faintest touch of crimson. "Mammy is looking after the children, so Rose and I took it upon ourselves to bring you your breakfast."

Although obviously embarrassed about the situation she had walked in on, there was a hint of approval in Melanie's soft brown eyes. She seemed pleased that her beloved sister-in-law seemed to be happy at last.

Rose, on the other hand, was trying to hide her own laughter and from the giggles that emerged from her lace-edged handkerchief, it was apparent that she did not possess her brother's ability to present a poker face.

As Melanie and Rose left the library, Melanie discreetly closing the door behind them and Rose now laughing in earnest, Scarlett swatted Rhett with her pillow.

"What have I done to deserve such abuse?" he protested, his dark eyes dancing with humour.

"You know very well," Scarlett retorted, although she could not hide the smile on her lips. "For goodness sake, Rhett Butler, we are husband and wife and in the privacy of our home and you _still _manage to ruin my reputation!"

"But, my pet, I didn't realise you had enough reputation to ruin," he teased, and she swatted him again, albeit playfully.

It was the type of remark that he might have made in the old days before The Fall, and Scarlett felt a heavy burden lift from her heart. Perhaps this really was a fresh start for the two of them.

**XX**

The children were overjoyed to finally be allowed to visit Uncle Rhett and to see him looking so cheerful. There was a real sense of celebration in the air and they revelled in it. Even Mother's face had lost the pinched look it had worn since The Fall and for the first time in weeks, she had taken the trouble to put on rouge and have Mammy lace her into her loveliest dress.

"Daddy, I've missed you!" Bonnie squealed excitedly, throwing herself into her father's arms. He embraced her warmly and turned away quickly, so that his daughter did not see the glistening tears in his eyes.

_How had he even considered leaving this family?_ he wondered. The frustration of being paralysed, he could bear. The pain of losing the only people he really loved, he could not.

Ella hung back shyly, as though she was waiting for her turn. Rhett saw the slightly forlorn expression on his stepdaughter's face.

"Come here, Ella. Give your best sweetheart a kiss," he said warmly. He was so fond of this little girl. He still remembered meeting her when she was just a baby and how absurdly she had reminded him of Frank. And now, look at her! All resemblance to her biological father seemed to have resided. With her auburn hair and grown-up green frock, Ella truly looked as pretty as a picture.

Ella's green eyes – so like her mother's – lit up and she needed no further invitation. She promptly flung herself at Rhett, much in the same way that Bonnie had done. And for a moment, Rhett Butler forgot about his pain, his paralysis and his fears about being a burden to his family. All he wanted to do was freeze time and hang it in suspension, so that he might spend eternity holding on to these two precious girls.

Wade was the only one who hung back altogether. He seemed to perceive that despite all the apparent joy and merry-making, there was something seriously wrong with his stepfather.

He decided that if anyone knew what was going on, it would be his Aunt Melly. She always took his questions seriously and answered them honestly. He didn't have to worry about being embarrassed or shy. Yes, he would ask Aunt Melly to tell him what was going on.

As soon as the opportunity presented itself, he pulled Melanie aside and asked in a hoarse whisper, "Aunt Melly, is something wrong with Uncle Rhett?"

Melanie pursed her lips reluctantly, wondering whether she could break her promise of secrecy to Captain Butler. She could read Wade's earnest desire to know what was going on and she felt tremendously guilty for not being able to provide him with the information he sought.

"Your Uncle Rhett is one of the strongest men I know," she finally said in a low voice, hugging her nephew reassuringly. "If anything is wrong with him, he _will _challenge it. He won't let it lick him without a fight."

Wade seemed pleased with this answer and asked no further questions. As he ran off to re-join the small crowd gathered around Rhett's bed, Melanie gazed thoughtfully at Captain Butler.

He certainly didn't look like an invalid. Looking at him now, sitting up in bed, joking with Wade, teasing Scarlett, playing with Ella and Bonnie, he looked exactly the same as he always had. It was hard to believe that this man would never stride across the room with the same catlike grace that he had once had.

_And Scarlett still does not know, _Melanie thought with some distress, as she envisioned the grief that the news would cause her sister-in-law. Rhett had been most adamant that Scarlett should not be told the news just yet. In her condition, the shock of a paralysed husband could be enough to induce a miscarriage. And the Butler family did not need more sorrow on their plate.

Melanie's grave thoughts were interrupted by a little hand tugging on the hem of her dress.

"Aunty Melly! Pick me up and carry me!" Bonnie demanded. At Mammy's frown, the child dimpled and tilted her head to one side. "Please?" she begged, fluttering her eyelashes enchantingly.

"Of course, sweetheart," Melanie assented, picking up the child and cradling her close. She forced herself to let go of her unhappy thoughts. Surely Rhett had made the best decision – it would not do to upset Scarlett when she was so happy. He would find a way to break the news to her later on. It would be alright.

But Melanie could not explain the uneasy feeling of foreboding which enveloped her... nor could she dismiss it.

**XX**

Scarlett, too, was feeling uneasy. She had an odd feeling – almost a premonition – of some type of hurt or danger that would take place shortly. But for the life of her, she couldn't explain it away. She told herself that she was being ridiculous and paranoid and for no good reason. Weren't she and Rhett back together again? Weren't her children – including the one in her – safe and happy? Shouldn't everything be all right with the world?

"What's on your mind, my pet?" Rhett asked lazily, taking her hand in his. After an exciting morning of visitation, Rose had taken the children on a walk to calm them down and give Rhett and Scarlett some privacy.

"_I don't know. I wish I knew," _Scarlett thought helplessly. _"Fear, apprehension, hurt... but I don't know why."_

The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she held them back with great difficulty. Rhett must never know what she had been thinking – oh, no! He needed to concentrate on getting better, not be unnecessarily concerned with her childish worries.

"A party," she said instead. "I think we should have a party."

Rhett's mouth went down at the corner as he looked at Scarlett searchingly.

"I once told you I could handle anything from you, except a lie," he said sternly. "I know you're lying to me now, Scarlett. Now, please tell me the truth."

Scarlett bit her lip, still unwilling to talk. Sometimes it was maddening to be married to someone who knew her so well! But when she considered the alternatives she had experienced – being married to a young boy and then to an old man, neither of which had truly known her at all – she was grateful for Rhett.

"I feel strange, Rhett," she confessed, leaning against her husband and drawing strength from the comfort of his arms and the firmness of his hard chest.

"I don't know why, but I feel like something bad is going to happen. And it scares me so."

She glanced at him almost defiantly. "You must think I'm imagining things!"

She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. Rhett's arms tightened around her and he whispered softly in her ear. While the words sounded nonsensical, they were simultaneously oddly comforting and Scarlett felt the tenseness in her body relax under Rhett's gentle touch.

She then unexpectedly burst into tears, and then blushed furiously, angry at herself for this sudden burst of weakness. Perhaps it was her hormones, perhaps it was her fear... but Scarlett O'Hara should not be _crying._

"Shush, darling," Rhett murmured quietly. "Don't cry."

Still holding Scarlett with one arm, he used his other hand to rummage in his pocket. It took him a matter of seconds to find what he was looking for and he presented it to Scarlett with a flourish.

She smiled through her tears when she saw what Rhett had given her – a perfectly starched crisp white linen handkerchief. She dabbed away the tears in her eyes and blew her nose loudly.

Rhett shook his head ruefully. "Never, at any crisis in your life, have I known you to have a handkerchief," he quipped.

Scarlett raised her eyebrows. "Oh, now you're going to be nasty again, Rhett Butler. I thought you were going to be nice to me!"

"Oh, I can be very nice," Rhett murmured huskily, as he bent his head towards hers.

Scarlett's eyelashes automatically fluttered shut as Rhett's lips met hers with dizzying intensity. Oh, how she had missed this! How she had missed _him._

And as the rest of the room gradually blurred into nothingness, her feelings of trepidation suddenly didn't seem to be important anymore.

_**Author's Note: I'm back! And it feels so good to be back!**_

_**Thank you SO MUCH to all the lovely readers who took the time to review the last chapter and encourage me to update again. I know it's been a long time, but I'm very grateful for your patience and your continued support for this story!**_

_**I have a good idea of what will happen in the next chapter, so hopefully the next update will not be too far away. In the meantime, please do review and let me know what you thought of this one!**_


End file.
